


Призрак под моей кроватью

by iamAnchoress



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cock Worship, Frottage, Ghost!Hux, Ghosts, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Witch!Kylo, Witches, benarmie, мистика, ритуалы, частично ксенофилия (?)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamAnchoress/pseuds/iamAnchoress
Summary: В доме Бена поселился призрак. Что может быть лучше!





	Призрак под моей кроватью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ghost Under My Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784979) by [for_autumn_i_am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_autumn_i_am/pseuds/for_autumn_i_am). 



_Первое столкновение_

 

— Итак, расскажи, что всё-таки произошло, — говорила Рей.  
  
— Да по сути  _ничего_  не произошло, — отнекивался Бен, бросив мимолётный взгляд на Финна, вертящегося как уж на сковородке от нетерпения.  
  
Между ними был ритуальный круг, мелом нарисованный на полу спальни Соло; Рей обозначила стороны света кристаллами, а Финн расставил свечи. Телефон Бена лежал в центре, словно они приносили его в жертву призраку Стива Джобса.  
  
— Ты сказал, что с кошкой что-то не так, — не отступалась Рей.  
  
Бен рассеяно оправил шаль на собственных плечах.  
  
— Она вела себя странно.  
  
— Они все ведут себя странно, — с умилением произнёс Финн.  
  
— Это даже не  _наша_  кошка, — сказал Бен. — Она вроде как здешняя.  
  
Финн развёл руки, звеня браслетами, и пожал плечами.  
  
— Так люди и заводят кошек: если не ты её, то она тебя.  
  
— Бен думает, в его комнате завелись привидения, — перебила Рей. Бен резко взглянул на неё.  
  
— Это  _моя_  история.  
  
— Да сто лет пройдёт, пока ты её расскажешь!  
  
— Эй, эй, эй, — успокаивал их Финн, слегка встревоженный. —  _Приведения_? Этот дом ведь недавно построили, да и живёте вы здесь три недели.  
  
— Тут всё равно могут быть призраки, — сказал Бен. — Бывает такая фигня. Может, здесь раньше кладбище было.  
  
— Ты думаешь, тут было кладбище, — уныло протянула Рей.  
  
Это был чудный домик в тупике, в Мэриленде — самой красивой части Балтимора, — и рядом с колледжем Бена. Бледное солнце просачивалось между тенями, золотыми штрихами украшая матовую чёрную (по просьбе Бена) стену.  
  
— Внешность обманчива, — сказал Бен. — Кошка видит что-то. Она видит что-то под моей кроватью, затем влезает под неё и начинает урчать, может всю ночь там провести. Что-то скребёт по полу, и это точно не она. Каждое утро я просыпаюсь в четыре сорок восемь.  
  
Финн откинулся назад, чтобы взглянуть на кровать. Она была покрыта астрономически оформленным одеялом, на декоративных подушках были черепа животных, но в целом она не создавала такого пугающего образа, какой рисовал Бен.  
  
— Выглядит уютно, — подметил он. — Кошки часто прячутся после переезда, потому что они не любят новые места. А урчат они, чтобы успокоиться. У тебя, видимо, никогда не было кошки. Она-то и может тебя будить по ночам.  
  
— Тебе стоит это увидеть. Она будто следит за кем-то.  
  
— Мышь, — подкинула идею Рей.  
  
— Крысы, — возразил Финн.  
  
Бен усмехнулся.  
  
— Больше.  
  
— Вомбат, — сказала Рей, вызывая у Финна смех. Бен закатил глаза и разблокировал телефон.  
  
— Вы можете уходить, если думаете, что это фигня, но у меня к этому призраку есть пара вопросов.  
  
Губы Финна заледенели в улыбке.  
  
— Чё? Чувак, нельзя говорить с призраками. Это может быть опасно.  
  
— Вот вы меня и прикроете, — пробормотал Бен, открывая диктофон. Рей обняла себя за локти, смотря на свечу с нечитаемой эмоцией. Финн повернулся к ней, приоткрыв рот.  
  
— Скажи ему, что он идиот! Полный придурок.  
  
Рей дернула плечами.  
  
— Мне интересно.  
  
— Мы просто зададим пару вопросов и прослушаем запись, — произнёс Бен, кладя телефон обратно в центр.  
  
— Это даже не колдовство, — запротестовал Финн. — Это очередная рен-твновская херня.  
  
— Ну, колдовство пока тоже ничего полезного не принесло.  
  
— Ты можешь подождать, ради Мерлина? — раздражённо шикнула Рей. — Магия — тонкая наука. Научись уважать её. Не делай абы как и сохраняй терпение.  
  
— Да, да, но если я попрошу призрака, скажем, постучать, мы просидим весь день, выясняя, случайно ли скрипнул пол. Я не знаю, здесь он или нет, мне нужны доказательства, — он нажал красную кнопку. Сперва было только их дыхание и ничего более, кроме копошащегося в гараже с тихим  _ду-дум, ду-дум_  Хана.  
  
— Это не сработает, — зашептала Рей. — Это неуважительно. Никто не придёт без правильного приглашения.  
  
— Я приказываю тебе объявиться, призрак, — произнёс Бен, выслушав и проигнорировав тихое  _ради всего святого_  со стороны Рей. — Дай сигнал.  
  
Тишина.  
  
_Ду-дум, ду-дум, шкряб_ , и Финн ахнул:  
  
— Это…  
  
— Это машина, — пробубнила Рей, опираясь на локти. Ей было скучно.  
  
— Я прошу тебя говорить, — грубым голосом произнёс Бен. Он выждал пару ударов сердца и наконец выключил запись. Финн облегчённо выдохнул, заставляя пламя свечи затрепыхаться сильнее.  
  
— Фух! Это было жутко. Давай не будем больше.  
  
— Мы можем провести ритуал очищения, если ты боишься, что здесь призраки, — предложила Рей, но Бен не слушал. Он воспроизвёл запись.  
  
Голос Рей:  _Это не сработает. Это неуважительно. Никто не придёт без правильного приглашения._  
  
Затем иной, чей-то тихий, мягкий голос:  _{хм}_  
  
— Господи! — выкрикнул Финн. — Вы слыш…  
  
— Это похоже на…  
  
_…тебе объявиться, призрак. Дай сигнал.  
{прочь прочь прочь прочь прочь}_  
  
Финн вскочил на ноги и прижал ладони ко рту, подавляя крик. Бен смотрел на собственное отражение в экране — с выпученными глазами и побледневшим от шока лицом. Он не мог сообразить о происходящем.  
  
Это машина.  
  
_Я прошу тебя говорить…  
{гаситесветгаситесветгаситесвет}_  
  
— Бля, — проговорила губами Рей. Молодой, мужской голос. Бен включил снова. В голове была пустота.  
  
Финн попятился задом, пока не упёрся спиной в дверь.  
  
— Это невозможно, это невозможно, это шутка, — шептал он. Он глубоко вдохнул, тряся головой.  
  
Затем ласково голос произнёс:  
  
— Беги.  
  
Он был так близко, что Бен не был уверен, что кто-то ещё слышал. Его сердце замерло, а Финн заорал, распахивая дверь.  
  
— Финн! — выкрикнула Рей, подскакивая, чтобы побежать за ним. — Стой, подожди! Мы не закончили!  
  
Бен всё смотрел на экран. Он медленно моргнул и полуулыбка появилась на его лице.  
  
— Вот ты где, — прошептал он.  


*

  
  
5 ПРОПУЩЕННЫХ ВЫЗОВОВ  
  
Финн: бля чувак всё ок??? воЗЬМИ ТРУБКУ  
  
Рей: Обойди круг против часовой стрелки и повтори всё, что мы сказали задом наперёд, не туши свечи, очисть кристаллы. Оставь телефон в комнате и выйди. Нельзя спать в ней две ночи.  
  
Рей: Я чувствую, что тебе ничто не угрожает. Я везу Финна домой. Он выглядит не очень.  
  
Рей: Будь осторожен.  
  
Рей: У призрака не было злых намерений, только глубокая печаль и злость. Последнее не из-за нас. Хз, что делать.  
  
Рей: Ты можешь перебраться к нам. Финн, кажется, тоже останется  
  
Финн: ВАЛИ ИЗ ЭТОГО ДОМА ПОМНИШЬ ЧЁ СКАЗАЛ ПРИЗРАК, ВАЛИ! ИЗ ЭТОГО! ДОМА! РАССКАЖИ ПРЕДКАМ ПОКАЖИ ИМ ЗАПИСЬ ПОХУЮ  
  
Финн: МЫ ЕДЕМ К ЛЮКУ И ЗАБЕРЕМ ТЕБЯ  
  
Бен: лол всё норм  
  
Финн: КАМОН НА ТЕБЯ ОХОТИТСЯ ПРИЗРАК!!!  
  
Бен: рили всё ок  
  
Бен: я всё что надо сделал  
  
Бен: всё хорошо не говорите люку  


*

  
  
Бен опустил телефон и поднял глаза, смотря, как вздымаются тонкие шторы. Он сидел в центре круга, ритуал не был прекращён, а сильный сладкий запах воска вызывал головокружение. Он отложил телефон. Снова подняв голову, он увидел фигуру, сидящую на кровати.  
  
И всё ещё видел шторы. Парень был прозрачен.

  
Бен всегда думал, что остолбенеет или дико обрадуется при встрече с призраком, но сейчас он был в ступоре. У призрака были рыжеватые волосы, милый нос пуговкой и клетчатая пижама. Он даже не злился, был только слегка раздражён.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Бен, поднимая руку в неловком жесте.  
  
Призрак вздохнул.  
  
— О, ты, оказывается, знаешь, как нужно здороваться. Мило.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Бен, снова тянясь за телефоном, но затем передумав.  
  
— А тебя, болван? — выпалил призрак. Стоило моргнуть, как он оказался у двери, с каждой секундой мрачнее всё больше.  
  
— Бен Соло, — ответил Бен, а затем одёрнул себя:  _блядский хуй_. Нельзя было вот так говорить сверхъестественным существам своё имя — первое правило, которому научил его Люк. Именно поэтому они сошлись на псевдониме «Кайло Рен», но на этом имени уже была порча.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Бен Соло. Пожалуйста, не проводи сатанистские ритуалы в моей комнате.  
  
— Это колдовство. И ведьмы не признают иудейско-христианского дьявола как сущность, — объяснил Бен.  
  
По щелчку чудаковатый британец-призрак оказался на кровати, свесив голову с края.  
  
— Ребёнок новой эпохи, — пробормотал он. — Вот чёрт. Ну, рад знакомству. Я Армитаж Хакс. В следующий раз, если захочешь поздороваться, просто скажи «привет». И давай без свечей, — с этим он растворился.  
  
Бен ощутил ушедшее с груди давление, глубоко вздохнул и прошептал:  
  
— Армитаж.  
  
Его собственный призрак.  
  
Чёрт возьми, да.  


*

  
  
— Нельзя баловаться вызовом духов, — настаивал Люк. Он также настаивал на том, чтобы одеть его в коричневый, невероятно уродливый свитер. Бен помнил время, когда Люк не покидал дом без барсетки и дутой куртки. Столько всего изменилось.  
  
— Это был не вызов духа, — произнёс Бен, пытаясь сесть поглубже в диван, чтобы спрятаться. Взгляд голубых глаз Люка всё такой же колючий. Он всегда будто видел тебя насквозь. — Мы просто дурачились. Это был даже не ритуал. Мы просто нарисовали круг для защиты и всё.  
  
— Однако Рей сказала, что результат был, — продолжал Люк. Оба посмотрели на стойку, отделяющую гостиную от кухни: звук, словно кто-то скрывающийся за ней ненароком что-то уронил. Кто-то вроде Хана. Он уже делал подобную херню.  
  
— Это была шутка, — говорил Бен, не отрывая взгляда от стойки. Армитаж? — Я разыгрывал их. Подделал запись.  
  
— Зачем тебе это? — спросил Люк, сводя брови. Ох, вот он — знакомый взгляд разочарования. Каждый раз безотказно заставляющий Бена стискивать зубы.  
  
— Я подумал, это забавно. Есть приложение, оно, ам, добавляет всякую жуть на запись. Я собирался им объяснить.  
  
— Что же тебя остановило?  
  
— Они сбежали, — ответил Бен, обнимая подушку, чтобы не чувствовать себя так одиноко на сожжении испанской инквизицией. Он продолжал смотреть на стойку. К Люку поворачиваться было не обязательно.  
  
— Они сбежали, потому что были напуганы, — повысил голос Люк.  
  
— Не ори на меня в моём доме, — выпалил Бен.  
  
— Это не я ору, — Бен краем глаза замечал его жестикуляцию протезированной рукой. — Твои родители купили тебе этот дом, чтобы ты начал всё с чистого листа и чтобы защитить тебя до окончания обучения. Они верят в тебя даже после того, что случилось с твоими друзьями и с Сноуком…  
  
— Да, давайте опять вспомним Сноука! — закричал Бен, поднимаясь. — Это определённо поможет мне восстановиться! Вы все ведёте себя так, будто я должен быть вам благодарен, что вам на меня не наплевать, типа, будто я даже жалости не достоин!  
  
— Бен…  
  
— Забудь! — он быстро прошагал к стойке, схватился за края и перегнулся через неё. Никого не было.  


_Второе столкновение_

  
  
В четыре сорок восемь начались шорохи: короткие ногти по дереву.  _Выпусти меня, выпусти меня_. Вялый и уже рассерженный, Бен оглядел комнату, ища среди бесформенных синих фигур кошку. Она прижалась к полу и, освещённая луной, смотрела на что-то под кроватью. Он ударил кулаком по матрасу.  
  
— Выходи, — просил он, растягивая гласные.  
  
— Я не развлекаюсь тут, — сказал Армитаж. Бен потёр глаза. Он не ожидал ответа.  
  
— Зачем тогда ты это делаешь? — спросил он хриплым спросонья голосом.  
  
— Не твоё дело, придурок.  
  
— Ох, вау. Ну и похер, мудила, — он снова стукнул по матрасу. Армитаж ответил ему тем же снизу, и железные перекладины затряслись от силы удара. Бурча, Бен сполз с кровати вместе с одеялами и направился к креслу, чтобы хоть чуточку отдохнуть. Кошка мяукнула, когда он прошёл мимо, словно осуждая.  


*

  
  
Бен проснулся удобно завёрнутый в одеяло, но с болью в шее, которая останется с ним весь день. Он зевнул и заёрзал, чтобы лечь удобнее.  
  
— Доброе утро, Армитаж, — промямлил он. Тишина. — Ты тут?  
  
Должен быть. Было неоправданно холодно для раннего сентябрьского утра. Холод означал присутствие призрака.  
  
— Прости, что обзывал, я, ам, хотел спать.  
  
Ничего. С недовольным лицом он дотянулся до телефона. Куча уведомлений: в основном, грозные сообщения от Рей и разочарованные — от Финна. Он выронил телефон обратно. Может, всё само собой образуется, если он снова ляжет спать.  
  
— Мьяу, — послышалось от кошки. Она скребла дверь.  
  
— Иду, — пробормотал Бен, вставая. Пол был ледяной.  


*

  
  
В полдень он наткнулся в кухне на Лею. Она, как всегда, была на телефоне и, судя по деловому костюму, на перерыве между встречами. Она кивнула Бену, когда тот вошёл — всё ещё в белье и футболке, в которых он спал, и с бардаком на голове.  
  
— По сейчас обедает, предложил заехать. Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
  
— Мне двадцать три, и я вполне способен накормить себя без вашего вмешательства, — пробурчал Бен и добрался до холодильника, чтобы оценить свои возможности. Ещё немного и мышь там повесится точно.  
  
— Он в месте с азиатской фьюжн-кухней, — сказала Лея, поднимая бровь. Чёрт подери. Он умереть готов за бамбуковое ризотто, но сейчас это был вопрос чести.  
  
— Всё нормально, спасибо, — он достал безвкусную овсянку. — Где папа?  
  
Лея подняла палец, прося подождать, и продолжила беседу с По. Ясно, блять. Бен поставил воду кипятиться, а сам прислонился к стойке, смотря, как Лея метается вверх и вниз, озвучивая что-то кальмару. Она была неукротима, полна энергии настолько, что это изнуряло; Бен редко видел её сидящей, кроме случаев, когда она держала на коленях компьютер с сорока открытыми вкладками.  
  
Бен молча приготовил овсянку и направился к себе в комнату. Лея всё ещё была на телефоне, а Хан, должно быть, пропал без вести. Обернулся через плечо.  
  
— Люблю, — сказал он. Это звучало сухо, но было искренне. Он пообещал себе, что не перестанет искать способы выразить благодарность Лее, за всё, что она сделала.  
  
Она приопустила телефон.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Они неловко улыбнулись друг другу. Бен ретировался, неожиданно отмечая, что в горле встал ком.  


*

  
  
У него не было сил ни на что в тот день. Растянувшись на полу, он читал вслух Сару Кейн, но мысль постоянно терялась, и ему приходилось перечитывать одни и те же страницы вновь. Его актёрские курсы продолжатся в конце сентября, и ему нужно было готовиться. Он едва не выбыл, когда вся херня со Сноуком утихла. Он чувствовал необходимость доказать своё место.  
  
— «Меня окунёт в дисфорию, в холодный черный пруд моего собственного «я», в колодец моего несуществующего сознания», — зачитал он выразительным, глубоким голосом, обещающим успокоение. — «Как возвратить себе плоть тела, когда мыслей плоть сгорела».  
  
Ему вспомнился Армитаж.  


*

  
  
В четыре сорок восемь он прошептал в темноту:  
  
— Ты ещё злишься?  
  
Должно быть, вздох ему померещился.  


_Третье столкновение_

  
  
Бен пробудился ото сна возбуждённый и, не открывая глаз, скользнул рукой под бельё. Что-то особенно приятное было в утреннем самоудовлетворении, на простынях, ещё не охлаждённых. Ему нравилось закладывать медленный дразнящий темп, играться с кончиком, проходиться по стволу раскрывать ладонь только затем, чтобы вновь сжать, начав медленно и сонно толкаться в кулак.  
  
— Не обращай на меня внимания, — сказал Армитаж из-под кровати. Бен распахнул глаза, почувствовал, как член обрадовался компании, прежде чем спешно спрятал его.  
  
— Какого хуя, чел?!  
  
— Что бы ты там не делал, звучало не очень. Возьми лосьон.  
  
— Чел! — возмущённо повторил Бен. Вернулись воспоминания трехнедельной давности о первой ночи, проведённой в этой комнате: он кончил четырежды, представляя очень голодного худощавого парнишу. Да хуй там — он сделал себе игрушку из полотенца и латексной перчатки. Был ли Армитаж здесь? Блять. Скорее всего, был. Ебаный сталкер.  
  
— Что, — скучающе произнёс Армитаж.  
  
— Как насчёт небольшого уважения моего личного пространства, а? Для начала!  
  
Армитаж поразмыслил над этим и ответил:  
  
— Для справки, личное пространство, когда ты мёртв, не имеет значения. Мы все умрём. Глубоко в душе верим, что бессмертны, и умираем.  
  
— Спасибо, что убил мой стояк, — выпалил Бен. — Не сталкери меня больше.  
  
— Я не сталкерю. Это ты ввалился в мою комнату, чтобы заняться онанизмом. Было бы хуже, если бы мне было до этого дело. Но мне плевать. Есть, спать, трахаться, ковыряться в носу весело только тогда, когда это делаешь ты сам.  
  
Бен поник и уставился на свои колени. Грустный член покоился под трусами.  
  
— Стоит кое-что отметить, — сказал Бен. — Я был близко.  
  
— Подумай обо всех оргазмах, которые  _я_  никогда не получу, и добро пожаловать в клуб жаления  _тебя_.  
  
Бен прикусил губу, язык и, не сдержавшись, спросил:  
  
— Как ты умер?  
  
Пауза.  
  
— От синих шаров, — ответил Армитаж в грустной насмешке и вновь замолчал.  


*

  
  
Рей заехала к ним, яростно налегши на дверной звонок. Бен создавал вид собственного отсутствия, но она влезла через окно.  
  
— Что с тобой, Бен? — спросила она, затворяя за собой, словно вламываться подобным образом было в порядке вещей. Бен следил на ней со ступеней, не желая рисковать и подходить. Рей запросто могла надрать ему задницу и, судя по её лицу, уже была готова это сделать.  
  
— Всё нормально, — сказал Бен отчего-то высоким голосом.  
  
— Отлично, рада слышать, — он отряхнула руки и встала на ноги. — Финну хреново. Да и мне. Спасибо тебе.  
  
Это был намёк.  _Извини, я снова проебался. Прости, я отморозок._  Хотела услышать Рей, но Бен не оправдал её ожиданий. Ему уже по горло было потакания капризам Рей. Золотой ребёнок. Любимица.  
  
— Я не куплюсь на твоё враньё, — говорила Рей. — Это не пранк тупым приложением. Я почувствовала чьё-то присутствие. И Финн тоже.  
  
— Я тоже чувствовал, — сказал Бен. — Но в этом и прикол. Мы всегда что-то чувствуем, что-то смутное, а я просто хотел показать, чтобы бы было, если бы это якобы оказалось пра…  
  
— Пиздишь, — усмехнулась Рей, направляясь в гостиную. Бен пошёл следом, сохраняя дистанцию. Он проследил, как она, словно у себя дома, устраивается на диване и закидывает ноги в грязных ботинках на журнальный столик, включая телевизор. Кошка приютилась рядом, предательница. Рей почесала её за ухом.  
  
— Ты пришла, чтобы высказать мне и сесть за Нэшнл джиографик?  
  
— Не, дядя Хан сегодня приезжает, хочу поздороваться, — пробормотала Рей, гладя кошку, которая по закону принадлежала его половине семьи. Сама Рей вся была в документалке о плотоядных растениях. Бен наблюдал, как мухоловка Венеры съедает червяка.  
  
— Он возвращается сегодня? — спросил он. Никто, блять, даже не сказал. Рей не ответила.  


*

  
  
Бен слышал смех на первом этаже, грубый хохот дяди Чуи и хихиканье Рей во время очередной истории Хана. Чудно. Ему насрать. Никто не звал его, так что он оставался у себя. Сидел за столом и грыз кончик карандаша, занятый разглядываем дыр в стене.  
  
— Ты выглядишь расстроенным, — приметил Армитаж.  
  
— Тебе не всё равно? — пробубнил Бен.  
  
— Мне просто скучно.  
  
Ему не стоило так беспокоиться об Армитаже. Вся эта ложь о пранке была придумана только для его защиты, чтобы Рей и Финн не начали экзорцизм, и у Бена остался призрак, с которым можно поговорить. На такое даже дедушка бы не пошёл.  
  
— Ты наполняешь комнату горечью, — отметил Армитаж.  
  
— Звучит поэтично.  
  
— Это не поэзия. Это буквально.  
  
Бен обернулся на голос. Не ожидавший, что Армитаж примет форму, он оглядел его ещё раз. Нынче непрозрачная тень умершего мальчика, его снобское величество в одежде с символикой Лиги Плюща. Бен не думал, что призраки могут переодеваться. А вязаный свитер тоже мёртв? Выглядел он, по крайней мере, неважно.  
  
— Ты пялишься, — сказал Армитаж.  
  
— Посреди моей комнаты стоит призрак, разумеется, я буду пялиться.  
  
— Справедливо.  
  
— Каким ты был? — спросил Бен, прокручиваясь в кресле, чтобы быть к нему лицом.  
  
Армитаж свёл брови.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— Мы буквально соседи, — объяснил Бен, — а я о тебе ничего не знаю.  
  
— Что ты хочешь узнать?  
  
Бен пожал плечами:  
  
— Всё, что посчитаешь нужным рассказать.  
  
Армитаж сунул руки в карманы — необычно нервный жест. Что за эмоции он испытывал помимо злости и меланхолии? Бен, загоревшийся интересом, наклонил голову. Армитаж взгляда избегал.  
  
— Я Армитаж Хакс. Мне двадцать восемь; я умер в двадцать три. Я британец. Я, э-э, изучал политику. Моим наставником была доктор Рей Слоун. Возможно, ты слышал о ней.  
  
— Неа. Тебе двадцать восемь?  
  
Армитаж нахмурился так, что всё лицо его съежилось. Это по-странному очаровывало.  
— Ты выбрал самую неинтересную информацию из моей биографии.  
  
— Я бы перестал считать дни рождения после смерти, — сказал Бен как можно ласковее.  
  
— А я не перестал.  
  
Повисла пауза.  
  
— Итак. Ты один здесь жил?  
  
Бен не был уверен, что действительно спрашивает призрака об этом. Кажется, это был не сон.  
  
Армитаж закатил глаза.  
  
— С нашей-то экономикой? — возможно, это игра света, но он показался таким живым — Бен едва видел шкаф сквозь него. — Нет. Нас было трое: я, папа и кредит. Я вот-вот должен был свалить в Англию. Почти свалил. Уехал бы раньше, если бы Рей не сказала — я знаю эту жещину с пяти лет — сказала, что мне нужно получше финансово себя обеспечить. Это был дельный совет, поэтому я так и поступил. Мне поступило предложение о полной стипендии от Кембриджа. Шанс на настоящую независимость. Рей помогла мне с визой. Всё было готово, — он помрачнел, теряя цвет. — Это было в декабре. Папа шантажом заставил меня остаться до Рождества. У нас был эгг-ног, пудинг, его девушка. А затем всё пошло к чертям.  
  
— А есть ли черти? — спросил Бен, не решаясь трогать личную информацию. От Армитажа осталась только тень и эхо.  
  
— Я не был в аду. Я не знаю. Я не уверен, что есть реальность. Я никогда не верил в загробную жизнь, это антинаучно. Я был уверен, что я исчезну навсегда, когда мой мозг перестанет функционировать; душа — иллюзия, так что я полагал, что от меня ничего не останется. Теперь нихрена не ясно. Почему я тут? Куда я иду? Где логика?  
  
Темнота сгустилась в комнате, и, словно за окном был дождь, затуманились стёкла.  
  
— Я могу помочь тебе, — на полном серьёзе заявил Бен. — Я найду способ. Обещаю. Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через… Ты здесь? Послушай, всё будет хорошо, даю слово, я…  
  
Дверь открылась, выдворяя мрак из комнаты.  
  
— С кем ты говорил? — спросил Хан войдя вместе с Чуи.  
  
Бен прочистил горло.  
  
— Тренировался в монологе.  
  
Хан обнял его сидящего. Ладони его были жестки, а от кожаной куртки несло бензином. Бен хотел уткнуться носом в неё и остаться так на несколько секунд, но посчитал это странным. Они только недавно добрались до объятий, не стоило делать такие шаги. Хан отстранился, выглядя немного потерянным, словно неуверенный, как поступить после проявления любви к собственному сыну.  
  
Бен посмотрел ему в глаза — смущающий зрительный контакт, заставивший его отвернуться. Он поприветствовал Чуи на маори, и тот сказал ему, что выглядит он хуево.  
  
—  _Tēnā rawa atu koe_ , — поблагодарил его Бен. Чуи всегда был грубоват, но до свалившегося на голову пиздеца Бен понимал, что это несерьёзно, хотя тот и говорил всё это на серьёзных щах. Теперь же его охватывала паранойя; он знал, что Чуи не простил ему то, что он сбросил Хана с моста.  
  
— Мы с Рей собираемся полетать, идёшь с нами? — спросил Хан.  
  
— Почему ты берёшь её?  
  
Хан пожал плечами и дотронулся до хрустального шара. Бен напрягся. Распространять свою энергию на чужой магический предмет было грубо.  
  
— Она захотела. Я рассказал ей о работе.  
  
— Да, и как на этот раз? — спросил Бен сухо. Хан видимо не замечал, что ставит Рей и Бена на одну ступеньку приоритета. Он занимался разгоном грозовых облаков. Это было одновременно захватывающе и устрашающе, и Бен всегда хотел послушать истории (желательно, первым), но также ненавидел Хана за рискованные трюки, после которых Бен не знал, вернётся ли тот живым.  
  
— В целом, весело, — ответил Хан. — Пошли, расскажу тебе всё в самолёте.  
  
— Я пас, спасибо, — сказал Бен. Чуи перевёл на него взгляд. Он не мог понять, было ли это в шутку или если это предупреждение, то о чём. Хан лишь снова пожал плечами.  
  
— Как хочешь. Как макароны?  
  
— Вкусно, — солгал Бен сквозь зубы. Макароны с сыром, которые готовил Хан, были ужасно липкими: он всегда использовал консервированный сыр. Хан секунду колебался, и Бен понадеялся, что он сядет и побудет с ним ещё немного, но тот в итоге прошёл к двери. Бен поник.  
  
— Поговорим позже, герой, — сказал Хан, а Чуи наказал вести себя хорошо, пока их нет.  
Они забыли закрыть дверь.  
  
А Бен так и сидел, слушая возбуждённый голос Рей и смех Хана ей в ответ.  
  
— М-мда, — раздался голос Армитажа из-под кровати.  
  
— Поздравления команде «Проблемы с отцом», — пробурчал Бен. Дверь, по-видимому, затворилась сама собой. Бен выпрямился, впечатлённый. Так Армитаж мог двигать предметы. Забавно. Это отвлекло его от занятий страданием. Он обернулся к кровати, напоминая себе, что призраку, живущему под ней, много хуже. Должно это успокоить? Он ощутил укол жалости. — Ты прячешься? — заговорческим шёпотом спросил Бен.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы твои светящиеся друзья приходили сюда, — сказал Армитаж, явно чувствуя себя неуютно.  
  
— Ты про Рей?  
  
— Девушка, парень, без разницы. Они все сияют и это раздражает.  
  
— Ты поэтому говорил «гасите свет»?  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Наша первая встреча, — сказал Бен. — Ты говорил «гасите свет» на записи.  
  
— А, — вспомнил Армитаж. — Нет, я просто хотел сказать, что-нибудь жуткое, чтобы напугать вас до смерти. Ты считаешь наши встречи?  
  
— А я свечусь? — спросил Бен.  
  
Армитаж задержался с ответом, возникшая тишина тяжёлым камнем осела у Бена в желудке.  
  
— Ты тёмный. Без обид. Но это довольно приятная темнота. Будто глаза закрываешь. Знакомая, нестрашная.  
  
— Так, — сказал Бен и прочистил горло, прежде чем продолжить: — А нет какого-нибудь, там, мерцания или…  
  
— Я же сказал, что быть тёмным не …  
  
— Есть или нет? — оборвал его Бен. Пауза.  
  
— Ты всё ещё можешь видеть солнце за веками, — медленно произнёс он.  
  
— Спасибо. Прости, я просто… после всех этих тёмных дел, я надеялся, что…  
  
— «Природа, в ее полной беспристрастности, не делает никакого отличия между добром и злом», — Анатоль Франс. День и ночь ничего не значат.  
  
Бен издал смешок.  
  
— Ты всё ещё веришь в это?  
  
— Если и существуют тёмные, а пускай даже и светлые силы, то им остаётся только поцеловать меня в зад.  
  
Бен рассмеялся. Он услышал, как закрылась входная дверь и как раздаются голоса Чуи и Рей, направляющихся к машине. Плевать. Пускай едут. Он не один.  


*

  
  
Он поставил будильник на полпятого утра. Он был верен своему слову и собирался помочь Армитаж; не важно, каким сильным он себя ощущал. Он всё думал о Рождестве, парящих в воздухе снежинках и ожидании. Лакомился остатками суфгании и ругелахана утром того дня, что Армитаж никогдабольше не переживёт. Он ждал, планируя оторвать Армитажа от царапанья пола, но вместо привычного шороха услышал кашель — но такой тихий, что подумал было, что Хан подхватил простуду.  
  
— Армитаж? — прошептал он на всякий случай.  
  
Кашель превратился в дикий хрип, затем раздался грохот свалившегося на пол тела. Пальцы начали скрестись, хотя до четырёх сорока восьми оставалось ещё пять минут. У Бена холод по спине пробежал от мысли, что грохот и шорохи, которые будят его по утрам, — всё это не Армитаж. Он не мог больше слушать.  
  
— Эй! — рявкнул он, зажигая свет. — Армитаж, всё хорошо, эй. Это сентябрь, две тысячи семнадцатый. Ты в Балтиморе. В безопасности.  
  
— Я что, на приёме у психотерапевта? — спросил Армитаж из-под кровати. Снова послышались шорохи, но Бен успокоился, и более его это не волновало.  
  
— Я оказываю тебе моральную поддержку, — заявил он.  
  
Армитаж утомлённо усмехнулся.  
  
— Ложись спать, идиот.  
  
— Ни за что, — сказал Бен, скрещивая руки на груди. — Я остаюсь с тобой.  
  
— Нам что, по девять?  
  
— Могу почитать сказку.  
  
Армитаж издал звук, определяющий его эмоцию как нечто между приятным удивлением и опасением.  
  
— Я не против, если ты настаиваешь. Твоё чтение доставляет мне наслаждение.  
  
— Ах. Хах. Правда что ли?  
  
— На самом деле, я не могу… так, хватит, но если бы ты мог немного подождать… знаешь, что? Ничего, просто читай.  
  
Бен не собирался спрашивать Армитажа, почему он скребёт полы и разобрал стопку книг на прикроватной тумбочке, стараясь не смахнуть кристаллы и суккуленты.  
  
— Чтоб ты знал, тут только драмы и я  _не буду_  баловаться голосами. У нас есть  _«Шопить и Фачить»_  — может, не очень… Брехт, нет, ты достаточно настрадался. Что насчёт  _«Множества»_?  
  
— О чём она? — спросил Армитаж слишком обычным голосом — словно его адского страдания только что не было.  
  
— Сын умер в аварии, и отец сделал его клона, — говорил он так, чтобы заглушить скрежет ногтей по полу. — Учёные выкрали ДНК и скопировали его; отец встречает трёх клонов: первый — весьма реален, второй — агрессивен, а третий — бесяче нормальный.  
  
— Ты всё проспойлерил, но я всё ещё заинтригован, — произнёс Армитаж. — Это подходит команде «Проблемы с отцом», не так ли?  
  
— Да, наверное, — Бен улыбнулся и сел, положив книгу себе на колени и пробегая глазами по прерывистому диалогу.  
  
Армитаж сказал, что ему нравится его исполнение.  
  
Покраснев до ушей, он начал читать.  
  
Шорохи прекратились.  
  
  

_Четвёртое столкновение_

  
  
Он проснулся с мигренью, совершенно истомлённый, но, тем не менее, в приятном расположении духа. Армитаж не ответил на его воодушевлённое «доброе утро», но ничего, всё равно уже было около часа дня.  
  
Бен сварил себе кофе. Впервые перемещение по огромному, пустому дому не вызывало тревоги. Он взял чашку с собой в ванную, периодически отпивая во время утренней рутины, и оставил на бортике раковины, уходя в душ. Он быстро вымылся, задержавшись в приятной тёплой воде и паре, мешающимся с ароматом мыла с корицей. Он начал ласкать себя — как дополнение в череду утренних наслаждений.  
  
Он закрыл глаза, позволяя себе отдаться моменту. Он пытался представить руки, обнимающие его сзади, помогающие его ласке, но мысль ушла в сторону Армитажа — Армитажа, лежащего на его кровати в пижаме, как первый раз; Армитажа с прошлой ночи, слушающего его; и воображаемого Армитажа с кружкой чая, одетого в ужасный свитер и бросающего колкие комментарии, сидя на кухонной стойке. Он был таким милым; мягкие черты, резкие слова, длинные ноги, тонкий стан, неприметный намёк на животик, который чертовски хотелось потрогать.  
  
Он только начал размышлять на тему того, считалось ли его занятие некрофилией, как послышался голос Армитажа:  
  
— Ам, думаю, тебе следует знать, что я здесь.  
  
Бен подскочил, убирая руку, и схватил шторку. Было поздно прикрываться. Армитаж сидел на крышке унитаза, словно на обычном стуле, одетый в пальто и даже ботинки.  
  
— Прости, — сказал он.  
  
— Ты мысли умеешь читать? — спросил Бен, всё ещё сжимая шторку. Карниз скрипнул.  
  
— Нет. Слава богу, нет, — он застенчиво улыбнулся Бену. — А ты думал обо мне?  
  
Тот облизал губы.  
  
— Что, если да?  
  
— Извращенец, — ответил Армитаж, тем не менее, улыбнулся шире. — Я был хорош?  
Его голос ничуть не помогал ситуации. Он пытался прикрыть свою болтающуюся эрекцию, хотя и так всё было ясно.  
  
— Я ещё не закончил, — сказал он, а затем спешно добавил: — Если только ты не думаешь, что это стрёмно. В смысле, у меня много воображаемой порнухи, так что если вдруг…  
  
— «Воображаемой порнухи», — повторил Армитаж, подражая его акценту. Он отклонился назад, скрещивая ноги и не давая ни единого намёка на то, что собирается уходить. Бен так и стоял, несчастный, чувствуя, как вода бьёт по спине и просит разрядки ноющий член.  
  
— Ты хочешь посмотреть? — спросил Бен осторожно. Он не был уверен, что это предложение, к чему это всё приведёт, и боялся, что Армитаж лишь отвращённо скажет:  _ты серьёзно, господи, я просто пошутил, ебанный ты…_  
  
— Дерзай, — ответил Армитаж с безразличным лицом, но явным озорством во взгляде. Бен повернулся лицом к кафельной стене цвета чирка, чтобы стоять в профиль и не смотреть на Армитажа — иначе он долго не продержится. Если окажется, что Армитаж устроил ему розыгрыш, плевать. Он был молодым парнем с определёнными, вполне естественными потребностями, и если хоть кто-то из загробного мира попробует сказать, что ему нельзя мастурбировать, Бен пошлёт его нахуй.  
  
Послать Армитажа нахуй было неплохой идеей. Дразнить его пальцем, готовя (для лучшего сценария, мы предполагаем, что Армитаж состоит из крови плоти); пижамные штаны приспущены, милая задница открыта.  
  
Он воспользовался обильным количеством лосьона, заставляя Армитажа усмехнуться. Армитаж был идеален, каков он был, чем бы он ни был; и осознание его наблюдающего взгляда было лучше любой фантазии. Заводило ли это его самого? Бен бы спросил, да боялся испортить момент.  
  
Он прижал намазанный лосьоном член к животу, гладя его сверху вниз, затем в стороны. Он надеялся обратить внимание Армитажа на восемь кубиков пресса. Большой, толстый член не всё, что он мог предложить. Он позволил собственным пальцем танцевать по стволу, дразняще, легко. Он запрокинул голову, раскрыв рот в немом крике удовольствия.  
  
— Так хорошо, — простонал он, и подумал, лишён ли призрак ощущений. Армитаж говорил, что не может мастурбировать в этой форме. Бен не мог не представить, как он проверял это.  
  
Картина ублажающего себя Армитажа едва не толкнула его за грань. Может, лежа лицом вниз, он тёрся о простыни, издавая тяжелые вздохи, проглатываемые подушкой, подушкой  _Бена_ ; Армитаж бы слушал его указания. Это должно бы было быть какое-нибудь… колдовство, какой-нибудь ритуал… чувствовать взгляд Армитажа было чудесно, но Бен так хотел отдать что-то взамен, наполнить его этими яркими ощущениями тоже.  
  
— Хочу кончить на тебя, — глухо произнёс Бен. — Можно, Арми?  
  
— Я не думаю, что это возможно, — ответил Армитаж, затаив дыхание.  
  
Бен застонал, жмурясь, увеличивая темп.  
  
— Прошу, сделай вид, — умолял он. — Прошу, я…  
  
— Давай. Прямо на лицо. Кончи мне в рот, пусть стечёт по шее вниз.  
  
Бен громко ахнул, кончая прямо на плитку, и опёрся рукою о стену, чтобы удержаться на подкосившихся ногах. С лёгким неверием в произошедшее он смотрел, как вода смывает доказательства оного. Они нахуй сделали это. Он дрочил с Армитажем.  
  
— Теперь мы официально соседи, да? — тяжело ему далась эта фраза. Он выглянул из-за плеча, смотря на Армитажа. Он сидел, сведя вместе колени. Такой же реальный, как кто-либо другой.  
  
— Ты не хочешь быть моей половинкой? — спросил Армитаж со слабой усмешкой. — Ты разбиваешь мне сердце.  
  
— Я хочу погулять с тобой, — сказал Бен, прислоняясь к стене. В ему было неловко представать обнажённым; член стал опадать, и внимание привлекали менее симпатичные черты: слишком огромные уши и слишком широкий рот, родинки, нос. — Мы пойдём в дом с приведениями. Может, заведёшь друзей.  
  
— Ну нахуй, я хочу пиццу, — улыбнулся Армитаж, заглаживая волосы назад нервным жестом руки. Бен заметил его побледневшее запястье. Что он снова растворяется. Любое напоминание о его смерти или вещах, которые ему не доступны, судя по всему, заставляли его исчезать. У Бена сжалось сердце от мысли, что однажды он может пропасть навсегда.  
  
— Купим пиццу, — сказал он, — и сходим в океанариум посмотреть на тупых рыб.  
Обещание: мы справимся, вместе.  
  
— Я не могу покинуть дом, — сказал Армитаж, разносясь шёпотом по комнате.  
  
— Прошу, сделай вид, — попробовал Бен снова. — Пожалуйста.  
  
Никого.  


*

  
  
— Мы хотели сказать тебе лично, — произнёс Финн, — и, ну, чтобы ты услышал это от нас.  
  
— Окей, ладно.  
  
Они были в кухне. Финн сидел на коленях По, но Бена это не удивляло.  
  
— И как же это вышло? — с поддельным интересом спросил он и взглянул на встроенные в микроволновку часы. Девятнадцать тринадцать. От Армитажа ни слуху, ни… духу.  
  
— Ну, — сказал Финн, начав заливаться краской, — Я был в ужасном настроении после твоего пранка, По зашёл к нам, ну и само собой случилось как-то всё.  
  
— Угу, — ответил Бен. — Мазаль тов*.  
  
— Я знаю, это немного снегом на голову, — заговорил По, и Бен закатил глаза.  
  
— Чел, ты порвал со мной четыре месяца назад. Я в норме.  
  
— Я лишь хотел удостовериться в этом. Ты был на нервах после разрыва.  
  
Бен встретился с ним глазами. Ебучие щенячьи глазки. Ебучие обещающие вечную любовь глаза.  
  
— Я в принципе всегда на нервах, — напомнил Бен. — Поэтому ты послал меня. И правильно сделал. Финн хороший малый.  
  
— Послушай, Соло, — начал Финн, но Бену стало всё равно, что он говорит, когда на кухонной стойке он увидел Армитажа — точно как он представлял. Сердце забилось, он не сдержал улыбки. Армитаж оглядел его.  
  
— Ты с нами? — спросил По.  
  
— Да, конечно, сто проц, — Бен вернул взгляд к ним. Все пялились на него. — А? Сейчас, мысленно? Да, я просто вспомнил кое-что смешное. Знаете, что смешно? Прям сезон охоты: у меня тоже появился парень, — он мельком посмотрел на Армитажа. Он выглядел недовольным. Что  _не так_? Он перегнул палку? У них фактически был секс. Они жили вместе. Бен успокаивал его. Они были больше, чем парой, хотя это всё же была не любовь. Бен не был уверен в природе этого. К тому же, Армитаж был мёртв.  
  
— Парень? — переспросил Финн тоном, говорящим о вышедшем из шкафа Бена скелете. — Ха! Вот отчего ты такой странный последнее время? Он мудак, который заставляет тебя вести себя, как мудак?  
  
— Эй, а как же мои раненные чувства? — произнёс Бен, сжимая грудь. Никого не рассмешило его переигрывание. Даже Армитажа.  
  
— Ты всё ещё не извинился за пранк, чувак, — сказал Финн. — А ещё продолжаешь пялить по сторонам, будто здесь кто-то есть.  _Не смешно_.  
  
Бен пожал плечами.  
  
— Я просто высматриваю поводы не забить хуй.  
  
— Старый мем, — поморщил нос Финн. — Я разочарован.  
  
— Слушай… Мне жаль. Я желаю тебе всего самого лучшего, — он поднял глаза к стойке, но Армитажа уже не было. — А сейчас, если разрешите, у меня фейстайм с бойфрендом. Спасибо, что зашли, — он поднялся и направился к лестнице.  
  
— Кто он? — спросил его в спину По.  
  
— Вы не знаете его, он британец, — ответил (похвастался) Бен, думая,  _и он уже знает меня намного лучше, чем все вы._  
  
— Выпусти нас хоть, — бросил Финн, когда он уже поднимался по лестнице.  
  
— Если По все мои эрогенные зоны знает, то и ключи найдёт, — он подмигнул Финну, скорчившему гримасу. Бен не хотел концерта. Ответ был резковат, но Бен не беспокоился об их чувствах. По съебался, когда Бен нуждался в нём больше всего. Это было правильным, взрослым решением; он бы тоже не остался с нервно нестабильным парнем. Возможно, это кололо, потому что Бен всегда думал, что По дорожит отношениями намного больше него самого и готов пойти на жертву. Но оказалось, что нет.  
  
Он вошёл в комнату и обнаружил Армитажа сидящим на кровати. Он обернулся в одно из одеял Бена и выглядел просто очаровательно. И абсолютно несчастно.  
  
Бен удостоверился, что запер дверь, и подошёл к нему.  
  
— Эй, в чём дело? — спросил он, падая рядом. Он потянулся к чужой руке, но коснулся воздуха.  
  
— Этот модельный парень твой бойфренд? — спросил Армитаж. — По.  
  
— Один из бывших. Он в политике. А что?  
  
— Один из, — повторил Армитаж, глядя в пустоту.  
  
— Их было…  _множество_ , — улыбаясь, ответил Бен. Армитаж либо не понял очевидную отсылку к недавно прочитанной пьесе, либо ему было плевать.  
  
— Значит, ты весьма опытен, — произнёс он.  
  
— Это важно?  
  
— А я нет. Не очень опытный.  
  
— А это важно? — вновь спросил Бен, нежно.  
  
— Я умер девственником.  
  
— И что? Бывает. В смысле, я не хочу начинать всё это «как так, ты великолепный», потому что ты можешь быть девственником, но всё ещё шикарным. Это ни коим образом не определяет…  
  
— Я не тупой, спасибо, — сказал Армитаж, всё ещё не поворачиваясь.  
  
— Да. Прости.  
  
— Ты сказал им, что я твой парень.  
  
— Хочешь им быть?  
  
— Парень, которого ты не можешь коснуться, — не унимался Армитаж, — а даже если бы мог, я бы всё запорол. Чёртов дилетант.  
  
— Это «да»? — дёргал его Бен. — Не смотри на меня так. Мне всё равно. Мы что-то придумаем. Я уверен, что смогу тебя коснуться. А даже если нет, мы сделаем что-то более изобретательное.  
  
Армитаж вздохнул.  
  
— Почему ты такой оптимист?  
  
— Хочу дать тебе шанс, — сказал Бен. Наконец, Армитаж повернулся к нему. Бен желал знать способ поцеловать его.  
  
— Не просыпайся сегодня, — сказал Армитаж. — Не тревожь.  
  
— Почему? Нет, ладно, знаешь, что? Хорошо, — он выдавил улыбку. — Хороший бойфренд вроде меня даст тебе побыть одному.  
  
Армитаж сжал его руку.  
  
— Спасибо, — произнёс и исчез.  
  
Бен остался сидеть с приоткрытым ртом. Он почувствовал прикосновение Армитажа.  _Почувствовал._  


*

  
  
Как всегда, он проснулся в четыре сорок восемь, но ради Армитажа сделал вид, что не слышит ни скребущих ногтей, ни попытки кошки привлечь внимание жуткими звуками, чтобы её впустили внутрь. Он лежал, смотря в темноту за веками. Он пытался придумать, как волшебным образом улучшить состояние Армитажа. К пяти двадцати одному у него были наброски идеи.  


_Пятое столкновение_

  
  
— Для чего это? — спросил Армитаж. Он появился на чердаке — выглядел виноватым и волнующимся. Бен едва не выронил коробку с украшениями к Хануке.  
  
— Это сюрприз, не смотри! — сказал он, жестом отгоняя его.  
  
— Ох.  
  
Армитаж был таким прозрачным сегодня утром, что Бен мог видеть пролетающие пылинки сквозь него. Вздохнув, Бен отложил коробку и подошёл к нему. Он потянулся, чтобы обхватить его лицо, но не был таким дураком, чтобы действительно это сделать, поэтому просто оставил руки висеть в пространстве и заглянул Армитажу в глаза. Они были бесцветны и тусклы.  
  
— Нам следует поговорить, — сказал Армитаж.  
  
— Тебе нужно это увидеть. Я обещаю, что выслушаю тебя до последнего слова, но, я думаю, это поможет понять меня и… Ам. Я не знаю, как это объяснить, так что… Дашь мне полчаса?  
  
Армитаж свёл брови.  
  
— Полчаса. Ладно.  
  
— Я вызову тебя, — сказал Бен и опустил руки.  
  
— Просто позови, я буду тут.  
  
По его исчезновению, Бен задумался, правильно ли он поступил — может, стоило, как Армитаж сказал, начать с серьёзного разговора? Но может быть, может быть, этот риск пойдёт на пользу.  


*

  
  
— Тук-тук, — предупредил Бен, входя в свою комнату, и застыл.  
  
Армитаж гладил кошку, одетый в чудаковатый джемпер с огромной буквой «А». Волосы были уложены назад, а туфли начищены. Очевидно, он старался для Бена, который теперь чувствовал себя как никогда прежде — особенным. Сам он выглядел до смешного обычно: в чёрной кожаной куртке и шапочке — но, возможно цепочка на шее спасёт ситуацию. Он провёл добрых десять минут, решая, стоит ли её надевать.  
  
— Ты опоздал, — сказал Армитаж. Его внимательный взгляд Бену и был нужен.  
  
— Да, прости. Я завозился с… — он указал за спину. — Идём, я покажу.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не изобразил комплекс эмоций через живопись или что-то типо этого, — сказал Армитаж, опуская кошку, которая тут же юркнула под кровать. Он прошёл к Бену и  _сквозь_  него. Будто порыв ледяного ветра. Бен собрался и последовал за Армитажем, немного сонный. Тот едва касался пола. Он не парил раньше. Возможно, пытался этим доказать свои слова.  
  
Они спустились вместе по лестнице, и Бен пригласил его в гостиную. Её нетронутый шарм, гармония королевского синего и серебра, не испорченная лишними аксессуарами, и внезапный взрыв жёлтого прямо в центре — огромная палатка, поставленная Беном. Армитаж застыл на месте.  
  
— Хм, — выдал он. — Очень  _по-тененбаумовски_. Не знал, что ты фанат Уэса Андерсона.  
  
— Финн обожает его, заставил меня смотреть… — а что, если это была ужасная идея? Что, если Армитаж ненавидит сериал? Что если, что если, что если… — Так, я, ам, хотел пригласить тебя на свидание, ну и… Если гора не идёт к Магомету…  
  
— Ты собирался взять меня  _в поход_  на первое свидание? — спросил Армитаж. Бен всё не мог понять, как он относится к этой идее. Он начал теребить края своего длинного свитера.  
  
— Мы идём в поход, — сказал он. — Мы можем…  
  
— …сделать вид, — закончил за него Армитаж. Бен кивнул, кусая губы. Армитаж покрутился, впитывая атмосферу гостиной; книжные шкафы, холсты, плоский телевизор. — Я ненавижу природу, — пожаловался он. — Бр-р, жуки.  
  
Бен тихо, с каким-то облегчением, усмехнулся. Армитаж смерил его взглядом.  
  
— Не смешно, — сказал он.  
  
— Они сожрут тебя заживо, — сказал Бен, переплетая их пальцы. На секунду у него получилось — он чувствовал кожу; холодную, влажную, но живую, человеческую кожу; затем — снова воздух. Он посмотрел на Армитажа, замершего с удивлением на лице. Бен умолял его взглядом:  _не сдавайся, просто играй, это может быть ключ._  
  
— Нас могут убить, — сказал Армитаж слабым, неуверенным голосом, но твердо решил идти до конца.  
  
— Бигфут или серийный убийца? — спросил Бен, прохаживаясь по деревянному полу. Он представлял его усыпанным листьями, хрустящими под шагами.  
  
— А с чего ты взял, что бигфут не может быть серийным убийцей? — Армитаж поднял голову и на мгновение выпал из образа, засмеявшись: над ним была гирлянда с лампочками в форме звёзд. — Чёрт, уже поздно, нам не следует оставаться снаружи.  
  
Бен проследил за его взглядом и пробухтел:  
  
— Это созвездие Лиры, — совершенно серьёзным тоном, заставившим Армитажа вновь рассмеяться.  
  
— В сентябре?  
  
— Волшебство. Идём в лагерь. Ориентируйся по Веге.  
  
— Или джи-пи-эс, — пробормотал Армитаж, цепляя пальцами куртку Бена. Тот чувствовал это. Он старался сдерживать бурлящую радость и просто представлять воющий сосновый лес, погружаясь в фантазию, где не нужно было думать, реально ли прикосновение Армитажа.  
  
Они оба сделали вид, что выдохлись, когда добрались до палатки (в миле от них — на расстоянии вытянутой руки). Они сбросили обувь, и Бен пропустил Армитажа вперёд, влез следом. В палатке было уютно: два спальных мешка, фонарь, вещевой мешок, а желтый цвет её создавал впечатление солнечного света. Бен стал разбирать сумку, пока Армитаж сидел, подтянув колени к груди. Бен устроил маленький ужин: разлил из термоса кофе и подал кусочки пирога с орехами.  
  
— Голоден? — спросил он.  
  
— Чертовски, — ответил Армитаж. Он взял свою порцию, неловко держа блюдечко и чашку в руках. Бен сделал вид, что ест. Это подтолкнуло Армитажа якобы надкусить.  
  
— Надеюсь, у тебя нет аллергии на орехи, — сказал Бен.  
  
— Это инсинуация?  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— Ужас.  
  
Бен, пожал плечами, пережёвывая пустоту и тянясь за телефоном. Он включил  _Directions to See a Ghost_ , нарочито иронизируя. Рок всегда помогал ему собраться с мыслями. Он растянулся на спальнике, ковыряясь в своей тарелке и чувствуя, как беснует сердце. По-настоящему или нет, но он был на свидании с Армитажем Хаксом, с этим элитным придурком, великолепным бедствием.  
  
— Думаешь, я некрофил? — спросил Бен.  
  
Армитаж якобы прыснул кофе, который он не пил. Боже, он втягивался.  
  
— Ну, зависит… — с хрипотцой сказал он.  
  
— От чего?  
  
— От твоего желания трахать мёртвых людей.  
  
— Если тебя, то очень, — сказал он.  _Прошу, не исчезай. Прошу, не уходи._  
  
Армитаж слегка замерцал.  
  
— Это не моё тело, — сказал он, — так что это больше… секс с душой. Чем бы она не была, — снова мерцание. — Физически, я обитаю в вампирском теле.  
  
— Это горячо.  
  
— О, замолчи, — фыркнул Армитаж. — Когда я с тобой, я могу иногда быть… таким. Как сейчас. Будто снова из плоти и крови, созданных воспоминаниями о самом себе. Может, я выгляжу живым, но я холодный, у меня не бьется сердце, я почти не дышу, потому что знаю, что только притворяюсь живым. Говорю, как чревовещатель. Это всё так жутко.  
  
— Ты пробовал пить кровь? — поинтересовался Бен.  
  
— Конечно нет, это мерзко! Стой, а ты?  
  
— Случалось. Попал в плохую компанию.  
  
Он не был уверен, что пояснение о добровольности сего помогло ситуации. Один из Рыцарей сам попросился. Возможно, чёрная магия не так работала. Возможно, поэтому это не сработала.  
  
— Ты такой странный, — сказал Армитаж.  
  
— Да, — Бен отставил тарелку, уставившись на неё тупо. — Я знаю, я ёбнутый.  
  
— Нет, просто чудак.  
  
Бен смутился. Это прозвучало слишком ласково. Он поднял глаза на Армитажа, что смотрел на него с какой-то нежностью.  
  
— Спасибо, — буквально прохрипел он низким голосом. Он хотел закрыться в спальном мешке и провалиться сквозь землю. Но в то же время хотел забрать Армитажа с собой. Провалиться сквозь землю вдвоём.  
  
— То есть, ты полагаешь, что охота на невинных… улучшит моё положение, — подытожил Армитаж, отставляя свой кофе на крышку металлического контейнера для пирога. Взгляд Бена был прикован к его рукам. Он очень чётко представлял, как облизывает эти пальцы, а затем, просит Армитажа поласкать его влажной от слюны рукой.  
  
— Можно попробовать поцелуй любви, — предложил он, вскидывая голову.  
  
Армитаж нахмурился, но от взгляда Бена не ушло то, как он заёрзал на месте. Беспокойный. Готовый.  
  
— А если не сработает?  
  
Бен поднял бровь.  
  
— Значит, мы зря пытались.  
  
— Тактичность не твой конёк, — приметил Армитаж, пододвигаясь ближе. Бен потянулся было к нему, но Армитаж остановил его взглядом. — Нам не стоит делать опрометчивых шагов.  
  
— У меня диплом поцелуелогии.  
  
— Захлопнись.  
  
Осторожно и очень сосредоточенно Армитаж коснулся пальцем чужих губ. Бен коротко поцеловал его.  
  
— Почувствовал? — шепнул он.  
  
— Ещё, — потребовал Армитаж. Бен закрыл глаза и слегка прикусил. — Ах!  
  
Этот звук нашёл отклик в штанах. Воплощая свою фантазию, он с энтузиазмом начал облизывать пальцы Армитажа, втягивая щёки.  
  
— Бен! — простонал Армитаж.  
  
Бен с влажным звуком выпустил его палец изо рта и поднял глаза. У Армитажа дико расширились зрачки. Секунду Бен думал, что делать дальше. Делать, что пожелает, доверив контроль Армитажу? Он бы сделал так, будь они реально в палатке посреди дикой природы, тогда почему бы и нет? Он обхватил Армитажа за плечи, заставляя опуститься на спину, и взобрался сверху, зажимая его бёдра между ног.  
  
— Всё нормально? — спросил он.  
  
Армитаж кивнул. Под громкую музыку и тяжёлый бас Бен наклонился и поцеловал его.  
  
Армитаж не раскрывал рта, но ощущение мягких губ было великолепным. Бен не сдержал низкого стона, целуя его вновь.  
  
— Только без языка, — прошептал Армитаж, тянясь, чтобы зарыться рукою в его волосы.  
  
— Не нравится?  
  
—  _Тебе_  не понравится. Я холодный, как лёд.  
  
— Ты не ледяной, — выдохнул Бен.  
  
Армитаж был холодным, но не настолько, и Бен намеревался согреть его. Армитаж заерзал под ним в поисках контакта. Бен прижался к нему, потираясь полувставшим членом о его бедро через слои одежды. У Армитажа всё было тихо, возможно, он  _не мог_  испытывать эрекцию. Кажется, Армитаж тоже подумал об этом, так как потускнел.  
  
— Теперь ты мой, — сказал Бен ему, снова целуя в закрытые губы. Он ничего не ощутил. Подняв голову, он увидел сидящего перед ним Армитажа.  
  
— Всё было неплохо, но в этот раз хватит, — выпалил он.  
  
— Не сдавайся так быст… — начал Бен, но затем сделал глубокий вздох и, не заканчивая предложение, сказал: — Договорились. Я не давлю, — он сел на пятки, расслабляясь.  
  
— Дело даже не в том, что, — заговорил Армитаж, — что я облажался…  
  
— Ты не облажался…  
  
— …так много.  _Слишком_  много ощущений.  
  
Бен самодовольно ему улыбнулся, на что Армитаж ответил тем же. Он снова был в призрачном обличии, но Бен не расценивал это как проигрыш. Он всё ещё чувствовал тепло и жар, его член никогда не был счастливее — даже во время дрочки. Многообещающее начало.  
  
— Ох, буся, так ты чувствительный девственник?  
  
— Ты назвал меня бусей?  
  
— Буся, — повторил Бен и попытался поцеловать его в щёку. Не сработало.  
  
— Прозвища — это тупо.  
  
— У тебя их никогда не было? «Армитаж» звучит заковыристо, — видя выражение его лица, Бен добавил: — Мне нравится, но как тебя звали друзья?  
  
— У меня не было друзей. Не знаю, Фазма была верным товарищем, но она звала меня Хаксом. Все звали.  
  
— Мне тоже звать тебя так?  
  
— Хакс умер, — безразлично произнёс Армитаж. Он приблизился. От него не исходило тепла, он не имел веса в таком состоянии, но Бен всё равно ощущал его присутствие. — Я хочу верить в то, что Армитаж всё ещё жив.  
  
— Мой парень Арми точно жив, — протянул Бен задумчиво. — Он весь сияет и…  
  
— Арми? Хах, звучит не так уж и ужасно, Бенджи.  
  
— Бен, — сказал Бен. — Умоляю. Бен.  
  
— Бен, — повторил Армитаж из заправил прядь волос Бена за ухо. Он слегка задел его пальцем. — Почувствовал?  
  
— Попробуй укусить что ли, — сказал Бен, и Армитаж снова ткнул его ухо.  
  
— Какой ты испорченный! Мальчик-Дамбо любит, когда с его ушками играют? Что ещё я могу потрогать? Хочешь, чтобы я плюнул на законы физики и материализовался, чтобы поласкать твой большой член, который ты мне показал? Это эгоистично, не находишь?  
  
— Было бы, если бы тебе это не нравилось, — парировал Бен. В глазах Армитажа что-то загорелось. Он подцепил пальцами педантскую цепочку Бена и потянул на себя, чтобы поцеловать. Он был влажным, тёплым.  
  
Они снова оказались на полу — страстные вздохи, касания — тёрлись о тела друг друга. Тело Армитажа всё ещё реагировало слабо, но прогресс был налицо. Бен скользнул рукою под его глупый свитер, согревая ласками кожу. Армитаж обхватил его своими длинными ногами, откидывая голову назад, скуля от наслаждения.  
  
— Я сейчас умру.  
  
Это была первая отсылка к смерти, которую Бен слышал от Армитажа, без нотки самоиронии. Он целовал его шею, желая свести с ума, накрыть блаженством. Его палец прошёлся по соску, заставляя Армитажа дёрнуться вверх. Когда они столкнулись, он пропал.  
  
— Мать твою, — зашипел Бен, оглядывая пустую палатку. — Прости, я увлёкся… Ты тут?  
Никто не ответил. Он потёр шею и промямлил:  
  
— Потратили слишком много энергии? Возьму на заметку, будем аккуратнее.  


_Шестое столкновение_

  
  
Бен потратил целый день на попытки решить их нерешаемую ситуация и ни к чему не пришёл. Он думал, что может положиться на размышления в душе, но они так же не принесли ему плодов.  
  
Армитаж умер. Обстоятельства оставались загадкой, но спрашивать об этом напрямую было не самой лучшей идеей. Противоборство Армитажа смерти дало прекрасные результаты: он мог принимать физическую форму, чувствовать прикосновения, двигать предметы, воспринимать себя. Но он не мог покинуть дома. Он словно был на цепи у этого места и, ко всему прочему, энергетически нестабилен. Как бы это не нравилось Бену, решением был контроль. Как и всегда. Им обоим нужно сбавить обороты.  
  
Он мог узнать у Сноука. Если бы тот не предал его, да. Сноук обещал ему знание, скрываемое Люком от него и скрываемое когда-то старым Беном от дедушки. Когда бабушка погибла в инциденте, вызванном — может быть, а может, и нет, — дедушкой, тот занялся мистицизмом, чтобы связаться с её духом, просить прощения. Он был голливудским любимчиком, мировым человеком, но обитаемый им мир не давал ему ответов. Из сеансов в Салеме и гадания по ладони он нырнул прямо в искусство чёрной магии; и каким бы ни был найденный ответ, он его удовлетворил. Он поселился на землях культа, бросив двух маленьких детей, а затем, стоило дочери исполниться девятнадцать, он объявился снова. У него было задание: привести её к Магистру.  
  
Бен всегда захватывала эта история, хотя и рассказываемая Леей, она выставляла дедушку в плохом свете. Люк же рисовал его сломленным человеком, сожалеющим о содеянном в мгновения смерти. Сноук же говорил, что ничто из этого не верно. Но Сноук много чего говорил.  
  
Телефон отслеживался его семьёй, ноутбук был конфискован, а пароля от родительских компьютеров он не знал. Рей ни за что не позволит ему воспользоваться своими устройствами, но, возможно, позволит Финн. Может, если он заставит Финна жалеть его, использует историю с По как рычаг давления… Финн был в ущерб себе крайне добродушен. Для этого хватит и е-мейла.  _Простите меня, мастер. Я был дураком, поверившим, что сможет жить без вашего покровительства. Помогите мне, и, честное слово, я никогда не предам вас вновь._  
  
Это говорил Кайло, Кайло Рен, коим он более не являлся. Бен уставился на свои ладони, наблюдая за утекающей сквозь пальцы воду. Это был просто ночной кошмар. Он закончился.  
  
Он переполошился, услышав шум, — словно его поймали за воспоминаниями прошлого, о котором он давно должен был раскаяться. Он напомнил себе, что Лея не умеет читать мысли, и выглянул из-за шторки.  
  
— В чём дело? — спросил он, а затем его сердце пропустило удар.  
  
Это был Армитаж. Неожиданно прекрасный, покрытый одним лишь клетчатым халатом. Бен улыбнулся в знак приветствия, внезапно расслабившийся, и тысячи мыслей атаковали его голову:  _я так рад видеть тебя, как ты? всё хорошо? я думал… все в порядке? ты хотел поговорить, но мы так и не дошли до этого, боже, ты наимилейший, привет_  — но мысленный процесс моментально прекратился, когда Армитаж сбросил с плеч халат.  
  
— Какого хера?! — вскричал Бен, пытаясь закрыть глаза.   
  
Так не должно было быть; Армитаж не мог просто так ввалиться в комнату и преподнести себя на блюдечке — он ведь это только что сделал? Бен выглядывал из-под пальцев. Ох, вау, определённо. Блять. Полоска рыжих волос спускалась к аккуратному, необрезанному члену. Бен предпочёл бы сделать это открытие после тщательной дискуссии и двухчасовой прелюдии.  
  
— Почему тебе вдруг стало противно? — спросил Армитаж, явно оскорблённый. Бен всё ещё скрывался за шторкой.  
  
— Совсем наоборот, просто я… о боже, у тебя соски затвердели… боюсь, я боюсь, что ты ещё не готов… Нет-нет-нет, пусти, пусти!  
  
Армитаж держался за шторку, пытаясь попасть внутрь. Он был непреклонен, и Бен боялся, что не сможет ему противостоять. Но это нужно было. Ради его же блага.  
  
— Не надо меня опекать, — процедил Армитаж. — Я сам могу принимать взрослые решения.  
  
— Ты поступаешь не по-взрослому! Я сказал нет!  
  
Армитаж отпустил штору.  
  
— «Нет» в смысле, что ты не хочешь этого, или «нет» в смысле, что ты правда думаешь, что делаешь мне лучше?  
  
— Я делаю тебе лучше, — сказал Бен, отодвигая штору, уничтожая этим преграду между ними. Капли воды попадали на Армитажа, прилипая к коже. Возможно, им стоит воспользоваться моментом; возможно, решимости Армитажа хватит, чтобы оставаться в физической форме и предотвратить истощение, но «возможно» было недостаточно.  
  
— Я хочу этого, — сказал Армитаж. — А не твоего рыцарства.  
  
Бен хотел только затащить его под струю. Он был бы нежен и терпелив; осторожен в исследовании его тела и реакций. Армитаж был так прекрасен и так уязвим. Ещё одна осознанная ошибка сломит его, тем более, что он всё ещё был утомлён предыдущим экспериментом. Перегружаться было опасно; кто знает, сколько времени понадобиться, чтобы восстановиться? Если сейчас прошло более нескольких часов, то Бен не хотел это усугубить.  
  
— Нет, — с сожалением произнёс он. Лёгкий удар всё ещё удар, и на Армитаже он отразился почти физически. Прежде чем Бен смог подойти к нему и утешить, он исчез.  
  
Просто охуенно.  
  
Выйдя из душа, он обнаружил послание, оставленное на зеркале:  
  
_Мне нужно время подумать._

  
*

  
  
Он не видел Армитажа уже четыре дня, и это просто убивало. Он вставал каждую ночь, разбуженный отчаянным скрежетом Армитажа. Всё, что Бен мог сделать, — впустить кошку, которая, кажется, успокаивала его немного.  
  
На пятый день, вернувшись из сада после упражнений, он обнаружил в своей комнате Рей. Он выронил коврик для йоги.  
  
— Может хватит уже вламываться!  
  
Рей и глазом не моргнула. Прижавшись спиною к его кровати, она читала на полу его любимые комиксы о Бэтмене. Стояли зажжённые ею свечи, и Бен кинулся их тушить.  
  
— Не надо устраивать пожар! — возмущался он.  
  
— Боишься, что это отпугнёт твоего призрака? — спросила Рей и в противной привычке облизнула палец, чтобы перевернуть страницу.  
  
— Я знаю, тяжело поверить, что наше чувство сверхъестественного дало сбой, но это  _правда_  был пранк. Все твои ощущения это не то. Это могло быть что угодно. Моя история про призрака не имеет к этому отношения.  
  
Рей безразлично отбросила комикс в сторону. Бена это задело: это был хэллоуинский спэшл Легенды о Тёмном Рыцаре, один из его любимых.  
  
— Я покопалась тут, — сказала она. Потный и уставший Бен опёрся на свой стол и не хотел ничего, кроме уединения.  
  
— Осторожно, Бэтмен, твои методы несравнимы с гениальным детективом Скайуокером. И что же ты отрыла, умница?  
  
— Будешь язвить, порву твой подписаный журнальчик в клочья.  
  
— Не посмеешь, — прошептал он.  
  
— О, ещё как посмею.  
  
И она не лгала. Бен насупился, притворяясь незаинтересованным, когда Рей продолжила:  
  
— Здесь жил парень по имени Армитаж Хакс. Студент. Йеля. Почти уехал в Коннектикут. Переехал сюда с отцом и кошкой.  
  
— И что? — спросил Бен. Твою мать, ему не следовало знать, что кошка принадлежала Армитажу.  
  
— Он умер.  
  
Бен вскинул брови.  
  
— Ого. Впервые такое случается.  
  
— Никто не любил их семью. Он ни с кем не общались. К большому неудовольствию соседей, свет в комнате Армитажа горел чуть ли не каждую ночь. Были крики. Много криков.  
  
— Студент, который привык учиться по ночам и ссорился с отцом, — подытожил Бен. Он хотел, чтобы она прекратила. Никто, кроме Армитажа, не имел права рассказывать эту историю.  
  
— Глубоко встревоженный, абсолютно одинокий человек мучительно умирает, а ты утверждаешь, что в твоём доме нет призраков? Да тут все признаки, — сказала Рей, начав загибать пальцы, — проблемы в семье, незаконченное дело, трагедия, никого, чтобы помочь. Мы проводим ритуал, и он тут как тут.  
  
— Мы не провели ритуал, — напомнил ей Бен. Он отстранился от стола и зашагал по комнате. — Это был круг для защиты, а не вызова духа. Как любезно отметил Финн, это была хрень. И если каждый грустный мальчик начнёт превращаться в призрака, мир будет кишеть ими, так что хватит меня обвинять.  
  
— Только если перестанешь врать, — мягко произнесла Рей. Бен остановился и посмотрел на неё. Она выглядела крайне серьёзной. — Ты заставляешь нас беспокоиться. У нас есть причины на то, чтобы волноваться о твоих секретах.  
  
— У меня нет никакого личного пространства, только чтобы могли спать спокойно, — начал защищаться Бен. — Я не могу поупражняться и посмотреть фильм, чтобы кто-нибудь не взъелся на меня. У меня нет ключей от собственной машины. Даже собственной ванной. Да, у вас есть поводы подозревать меня, я знаю это. Я постоянно получаю гребаные напоминания об этом и, правда, заслуженно, потому что я причинил вам боль. Каждому из вас. Я никогда не забуду, что вы сделали для меня, что сделал Люк, отец… и… мама, — отчего-то было тяжело сглотнуть. Он тяжело вздохнул, а когда перевёл глаза на Рей, то её черты были размыты, скапливающимися слезами. — Я знаю, что вы боитесь того, что произойдёт, когда я вернусь в колледж. Я знаю, у вас нет причин мне верить. Не верьте. Но оставьте мне его. Прошу, хотя бы его.  
  
Рей смотрела на него долго. Бен пытался держать себя в руках. Он всегда стремился быть сильнее в её глазах, сначала играя старшего брата, затем из чувства соперничества, а теперь по привычке. Восхищение Рей он потерял из-за Сноука, и никогда не надеялся вернуть. Она медленно встала, бросив виноватый взгляд на брошенный комикс. Проходя мимо Бена, она коснулась его плеча.  
  
— Я оставлю это в секрете, ослина.  
  
Он улыбнулся дрожащими губами.  
  
— Спасибо, коза.  
  
Рей сделала вид, что рвёт невидимый комикс, и он усмехнулся. Она закрыла за собой дверь, а Бен в изумлении прошёл к кровати и рухнул на неё. Он попытался сморгнуть слёзы, когда впервые всхлипнул. Мама всегда говорила, что в слезах нет ничего постыдного, но никогда не приходила, чтобы утешить; Сноук говорил, что только слабаки ревут. Он пытался преодолеть эту вбитую мысль и позволить себе выплакаться, спрашивая себя, сколько ещё времени понадобиться, чтобы выдворить все остатки Сноука из головы. Он едва успел заметить движение света, когда пошёл дождь.  
  
Хмыгая, он подошёл к окну. Типичный осенний день: яркое солнце и тяжелые дождевые капли, стекающие по стеклу и создающие рисунки. На запотевшем окне оказался печальный мужчина с длинными волосами. Не думая, Бен пририсовал ему зонтик.  
  
— Так ты можешь менять погоду, — прошептал он. — Здорово.  
  
Острый курсив покрыл стекло.  _Я заметил, что ты всегда открываешь окно во время дождя, и подумал, что это тебя утешит. Мне помогало._  
  
— Спасибо огромное, — он огляделся, напрасно надеясь увидеть Армитажа, надеясь обнять его. Армитаж либо не мог, либо не хотел принимать физическую форму. Либо принял. Может, он обернулся дождём? Бен нарисовал на стекле сердце, в котором появилась монограмма:  _А+Б_.  
  
— Апатичный мальчик и его Буся, — интерпретировал Бен. Армитаж нарисовал что-то обычное, стёр, а затем замолчал. Бен вдруг сложил локти на подоконнике, как делал в детстве. Смотреть на облака было всё так же захватывающе.  
  
_Я думаю, ты хочешь знать, что случилось._  
  
— Не рассказывай мне только потому, что она тебя вынудила, — ответил Бен. — Это явно не самая, гм, приятная тема для тебя. Всё в порядке.  
  
_Я думаю, это может помочь нам. Я хочу рассказать. Только не перебивай._  
  
Бен кивнул, отнесясь к этому очень серьёзно, и завалил хлебальник. Он был готов поклясться, что видит движение — будто Армитаж, невидимый, сидит рядом; от этой мысли по спине пробежали мурашки. Он нужен был ему как никогда.  
  
_Это было Рождество,_ написал Армитаж.  _Папе было плевать на праздники, но ему важно было заявиться. Он не любил меня, но любил хвастаться мной. Должна была прийти его девушка, он хотел впечатлить её. Он не затыкался. Он говорил о моих достижениях, словно я был скаковой лошадью. Будто он имел отношения к моим успехам.  
  
Я ушёл к себе рано, чтобы собрать вещи. Они остались внизу, пили, затем ей нужно было возвращаться домой, к мужу. Когда я спустился, чтобы убрать со стола и загрузить посудомойку, отец дремал на диване. Я разбудил его, когда накрыл одеялом. Он сказал, что не спал. Я чётко помнил, как просил его потушить свечи и убрать обёрточную бумагу. Я не был уверен, что он сделал всё это, но я устал уже разбираться с ним.  
  
Я прибрался в кухне в последний раз, принял ванную, проверил, всё ли лежит на местах, написал Рей. Я стал читать и уснул к полуночи.   
  
Я не знаю, что произошло дальше, но у меня было время подумать об этом после смерти. Подозреваю, что говёная пластиковая омела подхватила огонь, когда догорели свечи. Огонь распространился за секунду. К тому же, ёлка была настоящая, а они загораются быстро.   
  
Папа, должно быть, так и остался на диване, поэтому успел выбраться, когда понял, что в доме пожар. И не вернулся за мной.  
  
Меня разбудил мой собственный кашель. Я астматик. У меня случился приступ, и я упал с кровати. Повсюду был дым, лёгкие буквально горели вместе с коробками и книгами, я думал, что пол рухнет. Я знал, что нужно оставаться внизу и попытаться выбраться через окно, чтобы спастись. Но я не мог этого сделать без ингалятора, а его я уронил, когда падал с кровати. Я пытался найти его на полу, скреб пальцами, паникуя. Я задыхался.  
  
В четыре сорок восемь отец начал кричать «Армитаж! Армитаж!», будто ему было до меня дело. Показушник. Стоял на улице, кричал имя своего сына. Бедный. Потерял всё. Такая история.  
  
Следующее, что я помню: я парю в воздухе. Раннее утро. Дом сгорел до тла. Пожарник держал Рей, пока та набрасывалась на папу с криками « Ты оставил его умирать там! Ты бросил его!»  
  
Он выглядел ужасно. Он позволял себя бить. Я не знаю, о чём он думал, как переживал всё это. Единственное, что я знаю, — он никогда не возвращался.  
  
Мой прах собрали. Я остался. Дом перестроили. Его ничуть не изменили, поэтому он вписывается в настроение улицы. Мне всегда нравились американские улицы. Как всё похоже друг на друга.  
  
Мне потребовалось время, чтобы вернуть себе сознание. До вас была семья. Я выгнал их. Я был очень зол, мне было больно. Они продали дом за гроши.   
  
Миллисент осталась со мной за компанию. С ней намного легче.   
  
А затем и ты появился. Я захотел, чтобы ты остался.  
  
Ты нравишься мне._  


*

  
  
Армитаж пропал после своей истории. Бена трясло, его ослепил гнев, он хотел уничтожить отца Армитажа. Было секретом, почему Армитаж всё-таки решил поделиться историей, но это вызывало лёгкую радость. Даже не смотря на перерыв в отношениях, он счёл, что Бен заслужил узнать её. Это что-то значило.  
  
Остаток дня он был беспокоен, ощущая необходимость действовать, например, изобрести машину времени и вернуться в прошлое, чтобы спасти мальчика, о котором он так тревожился. Он проснулся в четыре сорок восемь, когда отец Армитажа кричал его имя; глубокая рана, так и не исчезнувшая за эти годы, в отличие от затухающего в памяти пламени.  
  
Бен хотел что-то сделать.  
  
Он не мог уснуть, но и лишать Армитажа права побыть одному он не хотел. Он сбросил одеяла в шесть ноль-ноль, почистил зубы, оделся, дыхнул на зеркало и написал на запотевшем стекле « _скоро буду_ ». На стекле появилось аккуратное « _прочитано в 6:31_ ».  
  
Его не держали на цепи. Ему рекомендовалось не покидать дома, его могли выследить по телефону, но он всегда мог оставить его дома и вернуться раньше, чем кто-то из занятых домочадцев заметит его отсутствие. Если так подумать, их план держать Бена подальше от проблем был не то чтобы надёжен — никогда не был. Но, может, суть его была в том, чтобы удостовериться, что он не натворит глупостей.  
  
О, он собирался сделать глупость.  
  
Квартира По была в тридцати минутах ходьбы. Он ожидал найти там Финна, и надежда оправдалось. Что не оправдало его надежды, так это квартира По, которая до сих пор выглядела как помесь библиотеки и кофейни. Цвели растения, а на стене с поляроидными фото друзей были новые свидетельства идеальной инстаграм-жизни. Да, у него было тяжёлое детство и он боролся с ПТСР и паническими атаками, но он умудрялся создавать такой контроль, что всё это казалось не больше, чем личная обида.  
  
Финн обнаружился на кухне и ел пуддинг с чиа и свежей клубникой. Он едва не выплюнул их.  
  
— Научитесь закрывать дверь, — сказал Бен, выдвигая для себя стул. Свой стул. Свой бывший стул. Они вместе красили его в голубой чуть ли не сто лет.  
  
— Чем могу помочь, Соло? — спросил Финн, продолжая сдержанно кашлять. Они оба решили проигнорировать тот факт, что он сидел в одних фиолетовых трусах.  
  
— Мне скучно, — пожаловался Бен. — Никого нет дома. Я хотел одолжить у вас фильмов. Можешь принести свой ноутбук?  
  
— Гм, да, конечно, но в следующий раз звони, лады?  
  
Это оказалось слишком просто. Финн взял свои вещи из спальни, а Бен продемонстрировал ему флешку — предполагаемое алиби.  
  
— Может, что-то из Жан-Пьера Жёне? — поинтересовался Финн.  
  
— У меня есть на примете один фильм. Я видел его пару лет назад по HBO, а теперь не могу найти, — солгал Бен сквозь зубы, заполучая контроль над клавиатурой. — Там снимался молодой актёр, ам, Армитаж Хакс или как там?  
  
— Первый раз слышу, — сказал Финн. Бен загуглил имя; появилась страница Армитажа на Фейсбуке, и Бен кликнул ссылку прежде, чем Финн догадался, что он не имеет ничего общего с кино. — Надо искать на IMDB.  
  
— Я просто хочу проверить, он ли это, — пробормотал Бен, надеясь, что прикрытие сработает. Бедный Арми. Фото как в паспорте. Удивительно, как такой милый парень был таким не фотогеничным. Он пролистал вниз и открыл друзей.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Там был его отец, — сказал Бен. — Вот он! Брендол Хакс. Они играли отца и сына.  
  
— Ладно, — сконфуженно произнёс Финн. — Ещё что-то помнишь?  
  
Бен стал печатать.  
  
— Думаю, он назывался «Сколько стоит нанять убийцу».  


*

  
  
— Мы крайне разочарованы, — говорила Лея.  
  
— Особенно потому, что ты не додумался просто пойти в интернет-кафе, — добавил Хан, и Лея толкнула его локтём.  
  
— Вы заблокировали мою карту, наличных у меня нет, — напомнил он.  
  
Это был вечер. Они сидели в гостиной, и Лея начала допрос после звонка Финна. Предатель. Бен только теперь заметил, что забыл сложить гирлянду, когда убирал лагерь, и она так и осталась гореть. Никто не прокомментировал.  
  
— Тогда как ты собирался заплатить убийце? — спросил Хан, и тут Лея ударила его по колену. — Оуч!  
  
— Никто не обвиняет тебя в том, что ты действительно собирался наняться убийцу, — говорила Лея, смерив мужа колким взглядом, — но я трактую твой поступок как крик о помощи. Моё предположение верно?  
  
Бену будто снова пять лет, только теперь есть такие умные слова как «трактую» «предположение» и осознание собственных эмоций.  
  
— Я просто хочу знать, можно ли посадить человека, бросившего своего ребёнка умирать в огне пять лет назад.  
  
— Господи! — воскликнул Хан. — Кто, чёрт возьми…  
  
— Я могу выяснить это, милый, — спокойно произнесла Лея. — Это тот человек, которого ты искал?  
  
— Да. Рей рассказала мне о том, как умер парень, живший в моей комнате, и… я расстроился.  
  
— Боже, вот ребёнку делать нечего, — пробормотал Хан. — Может, нам стоит пересмотреть своё отношение к твоему доступу в интернет? Или ещё что-нибудь, — он бросил на Лею взгляд с выражением немого «как быть родителем, помоги». Бен знал это лицо очень хорошо и был возмущён. Он личность. К нему не прилагается инструкция. И если Хан хотел знать, что ему нужно, он мог его и спросить.  
  
— Он всегда был чувствительным ребёнком, — ответила Лея, будто Бена здесь и не было. — Думаю, правда будет лучше, если у него будет доступ к плохим новостям и он научится воспринимать их.  
  
— Не забудьте рассказать об этом Бену, он будет вне себя от радости, — грубо сказал Бен.  
  
Лея одарила его извиняющимся взглядом.  
  
— Мы поговорим об этом. В понедельник?  
  
Бен почти выдал комментарий по поводу её привычки делать расписание и для семьи тоже, но проглотил его.  
  
— Чудно, — сказал он. — Простите, что напугал.  
  
— Какой психопат оставит своего ребёнка… — бормотал Хан, тряся головой.  
  
— Кто-то по имени Брендол Хакс, — сказал Бен. — И он должен получить по заслугам.  


_Седьмое столкновение_

  
  
Вмешательство родителей обернулось незапланированным семейным киносеансом. Они просто смотрели то, что шло по телевизору. Лея не вылезала из ноутбука, в самые ключевые моменты занимаясь набором е-мейлов, а затем спрашивая, что она пропустила, но они были вместе. Хан даже сделал хот-пóкеты**. Бену было даже жаль возвращаться в комнату, когда фильм кончился.  
  
Было поздно. Он пойдёт принять душ и спать, чтобы к четырём сорока восьми у него было достаточно энергии, чтобы успокоить Армитажа, но он не чувствовал себя уставшим. Он сел на кровати лотосом, размышляя о своих планах, оптимистично настроенный по поводу свершения над Брендолом Хаксом правосудия. Даже если имеющейся информации было недостаточно для того, чтобы осудить его, Бен был уверен, что нароет ещё грязи.  
  
Он услышал шорох и обернулся проверить, вошла ли это кошка. Он заметил кучу из одеял, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что это был его бойфренд.  
  
— Армитаж, — позвал он его и потянулся, чтобы стянуть их с него.  
  
Он боялся, что под покрывалами ничего не окажется, что Армитаж исчез навсегда и никогда не вернётся. Одна лишь мысль об этом была невыносима. Нервничая, он открыл профиль Армитажа; он сидел спиною к Бену, прижав колени к груди.  
  
— Армитаж, — повторил он, в этот раз почти моля. Он хотел коснуться его, но не был уверен, что сможет и Армитаж ему это позволит. Он держал одеяла в руке, встревоженный, испуганный.  
  
Армитаж неуверенно к нему обернулся, словно только что очнувшийся ото сна, ещё осознающий реальности. Мерцание; признание во взгляде. Он улыбнулся; грустный, маленький мальчик. Они одновременно потянулись друг к другу. Их поцелуй был будто во сне: сладкий, влажный, но лишённый тепла и нежности. Армитаж разомкнул губы. Бен уловил вкус холодного зимнего ветра в ночь на кладбище.  
  
— Прости меня, — прошептал Армитаж в поцелуй.  
  
— За что, дурачок?  
  
Ему хотелось потрепать его по волосам. Он не мог. Не сейчас.  
  
— Что сорвался на тебя в дýше.  
  
— Ты призрак, тебе можно делать жуткие вещи. Такое тоже.  
  
Армитаж поморщил нос.  
  
— Я собирался зайти поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты пытаешь сделать, — сказал он. — Я не думаю, что ищу мести, но мне приятно, что тебе не всё равно.  
  
— Конечно мне не всё равно, — ласково произнёс Бен. — Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы старик оказался за решёткой?  
  
— Я думаю, мысли о мести не сделают мне лучше, — Армитаж поднял прозрачную руку и поигрался пальцами с воздухом. — Это держит меня здесь. Злость и боль. И выхода нет, — он приопустил покрывала, и они легли вокруг него. Бен с трепетом осознал, что теперь они сидели плечо к плечу, и его сердце разрывалось от счастья.  
  
— Что ты хочешь? — спросил он ласково.  
  
Армитаж перебросил ноги через Бена. Как обычно.  
  
— Я всё ещё хочу секса с тобой, — заявил он. — Но у меня есть гипотеза.  
  
Бен обнажил зубы в улыбке.  
  
— Какие-то научные доказательства, которые вытянут тебя на троечку?  
  
— Не смешно, — Армитаж пихнул его. Бен не ощутил. Слишком долго они не были вместе. Может, слишком долго. — Во-первых, я считаю, что здесь наша главная ошибка: я дал тебе быть у руля. Это вскружило мне голову. Нам следует пробовать что-то другое.  
  
— Хочешь быть сверху?  
  
— Боже, нет, — ответил Армитаж с усмешкой.  
  
Он был таким милым, что Бен не мог не обнять его. Едва обнять. Он старался не касаться.  
  
— У меня есть теория о паразитизме призраков. Что мы питаемся жизненной энергией, — сказал Армитаж. Бен застыл.  
  
— Что, прости?  
  
— Я, ну, говоря простыми словами, я становлюсь сильнее благодаря симпатии, которую ты мне выказываешь.  
  
— Ты становишься сильнее от моей любви, — прошептал Бен в восхищении.  
  
— О, боже, замолчи. Да. Если хочешь, скажем так. Самоубеждение в возможности поддерживать физическую форму — только часть трюка. Другая — это… ну. Если я буду лежать и принимать то, что ты мне даёшь, и останусь безучастным в обмене энергией, то я, так сказать, «перегреюсь», — он пальцами показал кавычки. Чёрт подери. Шесть дней без прелести его присутствия, а теперь всё это разом. Как не умереть? Может, пока Армитаж будет находить решение, придётся уже придумывать, как вытаскивать из подземного царства призрак Бена.  
  
— Я примерно к тому же пришёл, — сказал он, когда стало очевидно, что Армитаж ждёт ответа. — Контроль. Да.  
  
— Всё продумали. Ни просвета, — кивнул Армитаж. Бен воздержался от каламбура. — Стоит сказать, что если я прав, то мы делаем это не только ради секса. Это ради того, чтобы вернуть мне жизнь. С небольшой помощью.  
  
— Ритуал, — предложил Бен.  
  
— Назовём это экспериментом, — он прижался лбом к чужому плечу. Это отрезвляющий удар? Определённо, это он. Армитаж стукнул его головой. — Что думаешь? Я знаю, что многого прошу.  
  
— Совсем нет, — произнёс Бен с большой эмоцией. Их было слишком много теперь. — Я отказал тебе, потому что не был уверен, что ты готов. Теперь мы оба готовы.  
  
— Вообще, я немного устал, — сказал Армитаж, слабо улыбнувшись, и потянулся. — Принятие физической формы сказывается. Я всё ещё прихожу в себя. Увидимся позже. Будь готов.  
  
— Погоди! — вскрикнул Бен, когда тот исчез. Он вновь появился, паря у двери с развевающимся покрывалом и, словно под водой, вздыбленными волосами.  
  
— Уже нельзя драматично уйти?  
  
— Мог бы ты, ну. Остаться на ночь. Ничего такого, просто обнимашки. Пожалуйста.  
  
— Я подумаю над этим предложением, — снисходительно ответил тот.  


*

  
  
У него ушло около трёх минут, чтобы решиться. Бен ринулся в душ. Казалось нереальным, что Армитаж будет ждать его по его возвращению, но он был здесь. Он лежал в пижаме на своей половине кровати, гладя кошку. Бен чуть не растаял; он не мог поверить, что такой идиот, как он, может называть это чудо своим бойфрендом.  
  
— Итак, что ты придумал? — спросил Армитаж, пока Бен развязывал мокрые волосы.  
— Можно, я буду спереди? Люблю, когда меня обнимают сзади, — он тряхнул головой, убирая пряди, и насладился задержавшимся на нём взглядом Армитажа. Они оба прекрасно знали, что Бен не спит полуголым. И оба сделали вид, что не знали.  
  
— Прошу, — пригласил его Армитаж.  
  
Бен выключил свет и прошёл к кровати в полной темноте. Кожа Армитажа неестественно блестела, а белки глаз сияли. Бен не мог понять, почему это заводило. Чем ближе подходил он, тем человечнее казался Армитаж. Бен влез под чёрное одеяло и отдал свою лучшую подушку с изображением черепа грызуна Армитажу, который решил, что это будет кроватью Миллисент. Они устроились поудобнее, и Бен прижался спиной к неподвижной груди Армитажа, задом к его холодному бедру. Самое главное было, что он чувствовал руки, обнимающие его. Довольно вздохнув, он закрыл глаза.  
  
— Я не могу спать, — сказал ему Армитаж.  
  
Бен пробухтел:  
  
— Тебе и не надо.  
  
— Мне будет скучно, давай поговорим.  
  
— О чём ты хочешь поговорить?  
  
Армитаж выдержал паузу, а затем, поёрзав, начал:  
  
— Я читал е-мейлы твоей матери и абсолютно не согласен с её взглядами на национальную безопасность.  
  
— Хорошо?  
  
— Не могу поверить, что именно сенаторша Органа поселилась в моём доме. Из всех.  
  
Бен заморгал.  
  
— Подожди, ты знаешь её?  
  
— Я же учился политике, помнишь? — Армитаж сжал его. — Что случилось, кстати? К тебе относятся как к тикающей бомбе.  
  
— Больше как к мине, — пробрюзжал Бен. — Сам по себе я не взорвусь, но стоит кому-нибудь наступить на меня — бабах. Я присоединился к культу, так что.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Пауза.  
  
— Почему ты это сделал?  
  
Бен закусил губы. Все задавали ему этот вопрос, и у него не было удовлетворительного ответа.  
  
— Потому что это была хорошая идея? Послушай, я был… Мне лгали. Я знал, что Сноук меня использует, но мне нужна была эта ложь, вернее, обещания, даже если он их не выполнит. Помогало чувствовать себя не так безнадёжно.  
  
— Сноук?  
  
— Старый белый мужчина. Богатый. Заскучавший. Мог бы вполне быть иллюминатом. Выследил меня в интернете. Ты же в курсе, что я внук Энакина Скайуокера?  
  
— Я подсчитал, — сказал Армитаж осторожно. — Он симпатичный.  
  
Бен предпочёл игнорировать мысль о том, что Армитаж мог быть из тех тысяч, что были без ума от его дедушки.  
  
— Я знал, что ввязался в культ, знаю про семейную драму и похищение. Но потом какой-то журналист откопал нераскрытое дело, написал историю о дедушке, и всё это получило большой резонанс. Я не знал о жертвах.  
  
— Чепуха, — с чувством сказал Армитаж, и Миллисент издала звук солидарности. Возможно, она просто потягивалась, но Бен оценил это.  
  
— Не знаю, как на самом деле… Это было то, чем занимался культ вообще, и всё на добровольной основе. Фанатики, желающие стать Тёмными. Но это всё равно незаконно. И, знаешь, это коснулось меня. Люди косо смотрели на меня. Обращались с Рей, как говном. Люк делал вид, что всё это обошло его, говорил, что он давно уладил это, и всё в таком духе. Но когда прошлое бьёт тебя по башке ты очухиваешься. Я знал, что он не в порядке, и ненавидел, что он ждет, что я тоже буду. Короче говоря, я был очень зол и запутался, а тут пришёл Сноук и предложил мне правду, а помимо знания силу. Кто устоит?  
  
— Я…  
  
— Молчи, — Бен прижался к нему. Если бы не дедушка, пытающийся найти контакт с бабушкой, магия бы никогда не пришла в эту семью и он никогда бы не встретил Армитажа. Это были не просто Свет и Тьма. Здесь было больше. — Я очень этого хотел. Я подружился с такими же, как я. Они стали моими рыцарями. Мы договорились вместе переехать в дом культа. Отец пошёл за мной. Это должно было быть началом моей новой жизни. Я был готов, полный решимости и отчаяния. Я столкнул его с моста, — он зажмурился крепко. — Чуи всё видел. Как и Рей, и Финн. Затем погоня в лесу. Я, уф. Теперь я здесь. Я мог убить их, знаешь. Я мог убить отца, который пытался меня вернуть. Я никогда себя не прощу за это.  
  
— Зато  _моего_  ты с радостью прикончишь, ты, лицемер? — поддел его Армитаж, заставляя усмехнуться и расслабиться.  
  
Иногда очень сложно вырваться из прошлого. Кто-кто, а Армитаж об этом знает.  
  
— Это другое, Арми, твой отец ублюдок.  
  
— Что случилось со Сноуком? — спросил Армитаж, цепляясь за него.  
  
— А ты как думаешь? Богатый, привилегированный, со связями. У нас те же… возможности, и так долго можно только избегать закона, по крайне мере, так говорит мама, но да, сейчас Сноук скрывается. Мы не знаем, где он. Никто не знает. Мы нахер переехали ради безопасности. Это одна из причин, — он прочистил горло. — Иногда я просто… боюсь, что наткнусь на него на улице, а когда остаюсь дома — что он постучится. Но это глупо. Я же дошёл недавно до Финна. Вроде живой.  
  
— Я защищу тебя, — сказал Армитаж таким тоном, словно это было несложная для него задачка. Бен был очарован.  
  
— Как? — спросил он, пробегаясь пальцами по чужой холодной ладони — похожая на мраморную по ощущениям, а мрамор — твердое тело. Это прогресс.  
  
— Знаешь, чего боятся морщинистые привилегированные тупицы? Смерти. Представь, если он встретит призрака, молодого призрака парня, который умер и возродился вновь.  
  
— Какое коварство, — довольно протянул Бен. Армитаж цапнул его за ухо.  
  
— Коварство — моё второе имя, тыковка.  
  
— Теперь ты меня обзываешь?  
  
— Ни за что. Это был секундный порыв, мне уже стыдно. Спи лучше.  


*

  
  
Первой проснулась кошка. Она трогала Бена за нос, пока не добилась его внимания. Он не помнил, как вырубился. Он запутался в слоях одеял. Его ноги переплелись с ногами Армитажа, а тот трясся и весь содрогался в кашле.  
  
— О, нет, Арми, нет, — промямлил он, поворачиваясь к нему. В темноте всё было размыто. Он вслепую обхватил чужое лицо. Кожа повлажнела и похолодела от пота. — Я здесь, — шептал Бен, целуя его в лоб.  
  
— Что происходит? — пробормотал Армитаж, и сонный голос прервался жутким кашлем.  
Бен погладил его по волосам, чувствуя боль в груди, произнёс:  
  
— Вставай. Дома пожар.  
  
Армитаж вскинул голову; глаза полные ужаса, полая грудь тяжело вздымается. Бен обхватил его за плечи.  
  
— Пусти, мне нужно…  
  
— Мы меняем историю, — заявил Бен твёрдо. — В этот раз ты спасёшься. Ты выживешь.  
  
Армитаж облизал губы, не ответив, и стал в панике шарить рукой, вылезая из хватки Бена. Тот вновь прижал его ближе, теперь за бедра.   
  
— Забудь про ингалятор. Он не понадобится.  
  
— Милли, где Милли, я не оставлю её, я не…  
  
— Он в порядке, — сказал он, указывая на подоконник, где сидела кошка, внимательно повернув к ним уши. Армитаж промямлил что-то и наклонился к ручке. Та не поддавалась; Армитажу пришлось попытаться трижды, прежде чем окно отворилось.  
  
— Брысь! — шикнул он на Миллисент, чтобы она выбралась наружу. Она почти обиженно отвернулась и спрыгнула на крышу. Армитаж с облегчением ссутулился, но тут же снова захрипел.  
  
— Сюда, иди сюда, — говорил Бен, прижимая его к груди. У Армитажа начался приступ астмы; времени было мало. — Держись за шею, держишься? Я вытащу нас, мы выберемся, я не оставлю тебя тут умирать, слышишь? Мы выбираемся.  
  
Но проще сказать, чем сделать; трудно было выйти через окно с Армитажем, повисшим мёртвым грузом, но как только босые ноги Бена коснулись черепицы, он знал, что они будут в порядке. Ну, возможно живейший из них подхватит простуду. На улице был собачий холод, а на нём — только спортивные штаны.  
  
— Ура, свежий воздух, — сказал он, стуча зубами и осторожно опускаясь. Он надеялся, что не подскользнётся. Это будет грандиозно. Порвёт связь и шею себе заодно.  
  
Армитаж сидел на его коленях — бледный, как луна, но не прозрачный и даже твёрдый, так что Бен смог погладить его по спине.  
  
— Ты выбрался, — сказал Бен. — Мы разделаемся с твоим папашей, — он поцеловал чужие губы, делясь теплом и дыханием.  
  
— Глубже, — прошептал Армитаж. Бен содрогнулся и наклонился к нему, на этот раз размыкая губы и показывая средний палец воображаемому Брендолу.  
  
Так должно было всё случиться пять лет назад. Армитаж Хакс, спасённый своим парнем, целующийся под бледными небесами, в безопасности, живой.  
  
Словно чувствуя мысли Бен, он сказал:  
  
— Если бы это была та ночь, крыша под нами бы рухнула.  
  
— Хоть на минуту не будь перфекционистом, — бробухтел Бен и толкнул его в плечо. — Что-то поменялось? Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Хорошо расцелованным, — ответил Армитаж с толикой самодовольствия. — И приступ магическим образом прекратился, это плюс.  
  
— Ура, — сказал Бен, а затем спросил: — Что дальше?  
  
Армитаж пожал плечами, поворачиваясь лицом к ветру и встречая его с закрытыми глазами. Бен никогда не видел ничего прекраснее: Армитаж был таким умиротворённым, безмятежным, а лёгкий бриз трепал его волосы и заставлял дрожать светлые ресницы. Бену до боли хотелось коснуться его или поцеловать, но он сдержался, желая дать ему насладиться моментом.  
  
Насколько ему было известно, это первый раз за пять лет, когда Армитаж покидает дом. Это было что-то особенное.  
  
— Так хорошо, — говорил Армитаж. — Было бы лучше, если бы ты был во мне.  
  
Бен едва не рухнул вниз. Он в последний момент удержался и, смеясь, сказал:  
  
— Вот ты грязная маленькая…  
  
— Что? — Армитаж повернулся к нему, хмурясь. — Я только что пережил эмоциональное потрясение. У меня жизнь перевернулась, а мне нельзя отметить?  
  
Миллисент глядела на них с водосточного жёлоба — не осуждающе, но ей явно было всё это уже по горло.  
  
— Поцелуй меня ещё и мы обсудим ритуал, — сказал Бен.  
  
Армитаж закатил глаза.  
  
— Ах, да, приносим в жертву девственника, ха-ха.  
  
— Приносим тебя в жизнь, — Бен чмокнул его в уголок губ. Армитаж сделал тоже, а затем утянул в глубокий поцелуй.  
  
Отстранившись, он произнёс:  
  
— Все парни думают, что у них просто волшебный член. Но вот у тебя точно.  


*

  
  
Армитаж стоял посреди комнаты в одном белье и с завязанными глазами.  
  
— Это страннее с каждой секундой, — отметил он.  
  
— Почему? — спросил Бен, рисуя мелом круг на полу.  
  
Армитаж мялся с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Я как-то не чувствуя себя сексуальным.  
  
Бен поднял на него глаза.  
  
— Ты очень сексуальный.  
  
Завершив круг, он положил осколок стекла на восток — Воздух, — и насыпал немного песка — Земля. Армитаж молчал.  
  
— Включить музыку? — предложил Бен.  
  
— А мы не разбудим родителей?  
  
— Отец спит с берушами, мама принимает снотворное.  
  
Армитаж думал над предложением, пока Бен ставил стакан воды на запад и пачку сигарет на север.  
  
— Я хочу слышать всё, — решил Армитаж. — Насколько громко это будет. Мне нравятся звуки, которые ты издаёшь.  
  
Бен раскраснелся, чертовски стараясь не отвлекаться. Он поднялся и обошёл круг трижды. Он разделял беспокойство Армитажа, но хотел выглядеть смелым и уверенным.  
  
— Я заклинаю тебя, о Круг Могущества, объединить собою любовь, усладу и возрождение, — произнёс он звенящим голосом. Армитаж зарычал.  
  
— Господи Боже.  
  
— Не призывай Господа, — посоветовал Бен. Он постелил коврик из искусственной овечьей шерсти. А теперь что. Он знал. Масла и лубрикант уже стояли на импровизированном алтаре, а атам и кубок были омыты вином. Он окунул ритуальный нож в чашу; символизируя священный акт любовного слияния. Здесь определённо не хватало чувственности.  
  
— Ты там готов? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Армитаж.  
  
— Минутку.  
  
Бен в один присест выпил вино, а затем отложил меч на алтарь. Было неловко. Каждый шаг в исполнении ритуала казался глупым — в голове было совсем другое; плюс, у него не было руководства «Использование магии секса для гарантированного удовлетворения бойфренда-призрака», так что ему приходилось выдумывать всё самому.  
  
_Главное верить,_  говорил он себе.  _Ты поверил, что в твоей комнате обитает призрак, твоё чванство убедило тебя в способности говорить с призраком, и вот ты здесь. Переписываете историю Арми. На этот раз никто не проебётся. А только хорошо поебётся._  
  
Он щёлкнул языком, смакуя вкус вина. Он взял эту бутылку у Леи несколько месяцев назад. Они либо не заметила, либо сочла, что Бен заслужил изысканный напиток.  
  
— Тебе нужно пройти по кругу трижды, — сказал Бен. — Держи глаза под повязкой закрытыми. Следуй за моим голосом и слушай указания, чтобы не задеть линии.  
Армитаж вздохнул, ссутулив узкие плечи.  
  
— Я всегда думал, что мой первый раз будет по пьяне в общественном туалете. А в итоге? Оккультные занятия по установлению доверия с ведьмой-самозванкой.  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь помочь, — выпалил Бен, — всем, чем могу, что знаю, а что насчёт тебя…  
  
— Я не жаловался, — перебил его Армитаж. — Я к тому, что я не ждал такого неожиданного поворота от жизни. Что я стану призраком, например.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Бен.  
  
Не церемонясь, он избавился от своих спортивных штанов и бросил их в угол. Армитаж был сучкой, не испытывающей ни капли уважения к силам, которое подарили ему второй шанс после смерти; но ещё он был тем, кого Бен так хотел коснуться, обогреть, ублажить.  
Армитаж был прав. Жизнь полна странностей.  
  
— Мне начинать? — спросил он.  
  
Его неуверенное мешканье произвело на Бена эффект. Как можно было злиться на этого придурка? Он выглядел почти комично в своих старомодных боксерах, с нескладными сложением пушистыми рыжими волосами и прочим — Бен никогда ещё так сильно никого не хотел. Армитаж был создан для любви, каждый сантиметр его тела — для поцелуев, ласки, поклонения; и он стоял здесь — мягкий, тощий и ужасно горячий — и ждал ответ.  
  
— Да, — выдавил из себя Бен. Он начинал возбуждаться. Быстро.  
  
Армитаж подошёл к кругу, идя вдоль линии, словно кошка. Бен опёрся на локти и боялся даже моргнуть.  
  
— Скажи, если что не так, — попросил Армитаж.  
  
— Ещё шажок… Повернись… Вот так. Хорошо идёшь. Попробуй почувствовать меня. Сфокусируйся на моём присутствии.  
  
— Думаю, я успел этим заняться, — сказал Армитаж, следуя вдоль линии круга и не переступая её. — Прочувствованием тебя. У тебя уникальная аура. Я даже не знаю, как объяснить, это так глупо, но она будто зовёт меня.  
  
— Правда? — переспросил Бен. Всё ещё казалось сказкой, что кто-то вроде Армитажа счёл его особенным. Если бы они познакомились на вечеринке, начинающий актёр с запутанной историей, вовлечённый в мистику, и он — нервный кусок чопорности, амбициозный и целенаправленный студент, вряд ли они бы нашли, что сказать друг другу. Несмотря на это — на эти их различия — Бен был уверен, что они бы ощутили притяжение столь же сильное, необъяснимое и совершенно волшебное.  
  
— Ты будто резонируешь со мной, — говорил Армитаж. — Не знаю, как ещё сказать. Я говорил, это глупо.  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
— Я уже прошёл три круга?  
  
— Заканчивай круг и иди сюда, — пробубнил Бен, вызывая усмешку.  
  
— Ты ждёшь меня? Расскажи мне.  
  
— Ну, я без одежды.  
  
— М-м, многообещающее начало.  
  
— И у меня стояк.  
  
— С каждой секундой всё лучше, — улыбаясь, произнёс Армитаж.  
  
Он ступал медленно, невесомо, элегантно. Он словно охотник.  
  
— Ты касаешься себя?  
  
Член Бена дёрнулся.  
  
— Ты бы слышал.  
  
— Ты демонстрируешь великолепную выдержку для человека, который не умеет держать руки при себе.  
  
— Мастурбация для меня совершенно нормальное и обычное дело, благодарю.  
  
— Тогда поласкай себя. Не забудь делать это совершенно нормально и обычно.  
  
— Чтоб тебя, — процедил Бен.  
  
Рука оказалсь на члене прежде, чем он успел закончить это короткое предложение. Последовавший от этого звук оказался весьма непристойным и только подлил масла в огонь. Он не мог дождаться, когда Армитаж увидит своими глазами, как на головке уже блестит смазка. Он опирался на локти, раздвигая ноги, открывая себя, моля о прикосновении.  
  
Армитаж повернулся к нему и замер, ожидая указаний.  
  
—  _Трижды пройден наш круг для защиты от тёмных слуг_ , — зачёл Бен, едва дыша.  
  
— А если я и есть тёмный слуга? Как я войду?  
  
— Ты не… Развяжи повязку и проруби проход.  
  
— Агх, — ответил Армитаж, избавляясь от чёрного шёлка и позволяя ему упасть на пол. Вместе с его собственной челюстью. Бену льстил его жадный взгляд — у него едва слюнки не потекли. Он опустился, и сердце Бена ёкнуло от мысли, что всё вот-вот случится, но Армитаж открыл круг, стерев мел. Он слегка замерцал. Он выглядел будто бы и настоящим, но ещё не определился со своими параметрами. Как голограмма.  
  
— Входи, Армитаж Хакс, — произнёс Бен. — Я призвал тебя.  
  
— Ох, м-м, как мило с твоей стороны, — саркастично пролепетал Армитаж, но снова стал осязаемым. Бену не пришлось напоминать ему о круге: Армитаж подобрал мел и закрыл его сам.  
  
Бен крепче обхватил свой член, но замедлил движения. Он хотел, чтобы это длилось дольше. Вечность. Никогда не покидать круга; они двое — вся вселенная, которую предстояло исследовать. Голубой утренний свет озарил Армитажа, заставляя его кожу сиять, а волосы горели огнём от света кровавого горизонта.  
  
— Научись пользоваться несчастным лосьоном, — нежно произнёс Армитаж, беря масло. Дыхание Бена стало резче, когда он сел сверху, так близко к желаемому.  
  
— Ещё чуть выше…  
  
— Если бы я хотел тебя оседлать, я бы тебя оседлал, — говорил Армитаж, выдавливая масло на пальцы. У него был резкий, мускусный запах, неслучайно сочетающийся с лосьоном, который Бен использовал после бритья.  
  
— Нравится? — спросил он самодовольно. Армитаж без предупреждения обхватил его член, заставляя коротко вскрикнуть.  
  
—  _Тебе_  нравится? — спросил он в ответ, растирая масло по его набухшему члену, а затем, отстранив руку, дал ему немного стечь с пальцев на головку. Поклонение, но без молитвы; возможно, это вызовет божество, вынудит на благосклонность. Бен откинул голову, размыкая губы для рваного вздоха. Армитаж втёр большую каплю в щель, слушая, как Бен скулит. — Так ведь лучше? Хорошо и влажно, — он обернул ладонь вокруг чужого члена и с чувством провёл рукой, пока он не выскользнул.  
  
— Твою ж грёбаную мать, — прохрипел Бен.  
  
— Что-то такое, — Армитаж налил в ладони ещё масла, потёр их друг о друга, а затем скользнул ими по его торсу. Покрыл маслом его тело, особенно задержавшись на мышцах груди. Добрая порция масла и ладони Армитажа делали своё дело, потакая влажным фантазиям. Армитаж был великолепен в его уничтожении.  
  
— Вот так, Арми, так хорошо, — говорил он голосом более низким, полный возбуждения. — Ты такой охуенный…  
  
— У тебя кинк на ритуальный секс или это действительно сработает? — спросил Армитаж, наклоняясь, чтобы заняться шеей Бена.  
  
— Неужели ты не видишь, что уже работает? — спросил Бен, хватая его за запястья и направляя. Снова на грудь, чтобы он ощутил сердцебиение. Неуверенный, но взволнованный Армитаж смотрел ему в глаза, широкими чёрными зрачками. — Возьми всё, что хочешь, — прошептал Бен. Армитаж согнул пальцы, вцепляясь в его грудь и начиная дышать вместе с ним. Он поизвивался, чтобы принять удобную позицию на чужих бёдрах. Бен соблюдал его ритм, осторожно заставляя грудь вздыматься вверх и вниз. Он выгнулся, елозя бёдрами по бёдрам Армитажа, заставляя соприкоснуться их члены. Армитаж вскрикнул, наваливаясь на него и изгибая спину.  
  
— Ещё, — потребовал он.  
  
— Давай ты, — шепнул Бен.  
  
— Блять, — промямлил Армитаж. Он облизал губы, толкнувшись вперёд. — Блять, — повторил он с чувством. — Блять, ещё, прошу, хочу.  
  
— Сюда, — позвал его Бен, заключая в крепкие объятия, прижимая их тела друг к другу. Он сложил руки на чужой пояснице, мягко опуская его обратно. Армитаж хныкнул от очередного влажного соприкосновения.  
  
— Я сейчас кончу, — сказал он.  
  
— Не сейчас.  
  
Он скользнул ниже, обхватывая чужую задницу — маленькую, мягкую, идеально умещавшуюся в ладони. Он раздвинул ягодицы, пока Армитаж покачивался вперёд и назад, и дразняще провел пальцем у отверстия. Армитаж ткнулся лицом в его шею, скуля и ёрзая.  
  
— Хочешь, я добавлю пальцы? — прошептал Бен ему в волосы. Он ощутил, как тот дрожит.  _Ты идеален, ты идеален,_ думал он, пока тело трепетало от удовольствия.  
  
— Да, прошу, — шепнул Армитаж, щекоча своим дыханием чужую шею. Он дышал, его кожа теплела, член был горячим. Это было просто прекрасно. — Я не думаю, что смогу справиться с твоим членом, прости. Я бы хотел, но он охренеть какой огромный.  
  
Бен усмехнулся, осторожно проталкивая кончик пальца.  
  
— Всё хорошо. У нас много вариантов.  
  
— Блять, — ахнул Армитаж. — Блять, да, прошу… У меня получается, я…?  
  
— Ты шикарен, — сказал ему Бен искренне, отчаянно. — Ты словно создан для меня… Я никогда этого не забуду, Армитаж, даже если мы… Я никогда тебя не забуду.  
  
Эти слова что-то переменили. Бен не мог точно сказать что; быть может, то, как Армитаж глотал воздух, словно действительно нуждался в нём. Намазав маслом средний палец, Бен протолкнул его на две фаланги, ощущая, как сжимается кольцо мышц и ощущая жар внутри.  
  
Движения Армитажа стали более хаотичны, беспорядочны и неловки — живы; он скользнул мимо чужого члена пару раз, слишком вскружённый ощущениями, и просто продолжил тереться о выпирающую косточку. Бен трахал его пальцем грубо и быстро, как и хотел Армитаж. Он глушил стоны в плече Бена, прижимая губы к его коже. Армитаж вскричал, словно в диком припадке, сжимаясь вокруг пальца, а затем неподвижно рухнул.

— Ты кончил? — спросил его Бен возволнованно.  
  
— Сухой оргазм, — задыхаясь, ответил тот. — Пиздец. Я отсосу тебе?  
  
— А?  
  
— Тебе отсосать? — он отстранился, ища ответа в глазах Бена, чей взгляд бегал по чужому лицу. Он выглядел дико со взъерошенными волосами и раскрасневшимся лицом.  
  
— Да, — ответил Бен, заливаясь краской. Он заставил призрака краснеть; он заставил призрака кончить; он лишил его девственности. Отчего-то это было так грязно, но отчего-то так красиво — думал он, пока чужие губы не коснулись члена: он не становится вновь человеком, он никогда не переставал им быть.  
  
Он ударил кулаком по шкуре, когда Армитаж опустился на него, невольно дёргаясь. Армитаж отстранился и сплюнул.  
  
— Фу. Масло на вкус ужаснее, чем казалось на запах.  
  
— Тебе не обязательно… — начал было Бен. Армитаж взял отброшенное белье, вытирая им масло; к сожалению, его безразличные, грубые движения были идеальны, так что Бен кончил, выкрикнув его имя и пачкая боксеры.  
  
— Что ж, — произнёс Армитаж, когда Бен успокоился, в неверии уставившись на потолок, — Я их больше не надену. Хотя оставлю. Ну, знаешь, пригодятся.  
  
— Как вообще работает твоя одежда, — тяжело произнёс Бен, видя звёзды перед глазами. Армитаж отбросил сырое бельё, которое приземлилось на пол с пошлым звуком.  
  
— Я помню её, — он взобрался на Бена, чтобы поцеловать. Он был прав: масло было ужасно на вкус, особенно вкупе с послевкусием вина. Они оба нахмурились.  
  
— Ты помнишь свою зубную щётку? — поинтересовался Бен.  
  
— Ты, как истинный джентльмен, мог бы и поделиться одной.  
  
Бен улыбнулся и поцеловал его шею. Затем снова, немного озадаченно, и задержался губами в области артерии.  
  
— Арми, — промямлил он.  
  
— Что?  
  
Бен отстранился, чтобы видеть его лицо, и прижал большой палец к пульсу на шее.  
  
— Сердце бьется.  
  
Армитаж переменился в лице. Он сел верхом и прижал руки к собственной груди. Из горла вырвался смешок, а он обхватил запястье и закрыл глаза, начав считать удары.  
  
Сильное, здоровое сердцебиение.  
  
Бен привстал на локтях, чтобы созерцать его в этот волшебный момент. Он бы никогда прежде не заметил эту чудесную россыпь веснушек на его плечах; может, Армитаж не помнил их.  
  
— Ты, чёрт подери, сделал это, — нежно проговорил Бен.  
  
— А что я сделал? — спросил Армитаж. Он выглядел переполошённым, хватаясь за собственное запястье в страхе исчезнуть. — Что случилось?  
  
— Я полагаю, теперь ты можешь принять полноценное человеческое обличие, — задумчиво протянул он. — Но я не удивлюсь, если ты всё ещё будешь ходить сквозь стены.  
  
— Я никогда так не делал, — обиженно сказал Армитаж. — Я использую дверь, как все цивилизованные люди. Нужно иметь веский повод, чтобы пройти сквозь… Что за бредни. Я жив или не жив? Вроде как, — он глубоко вдохнул. Никогда он ещё не был так прекрасен: уязвимый, озадаченный, совершенно человечный. — Ты втрахал в меня жизнь?  
  
— Это ты сделал. Ты забрал мою энергию, так что теперь ты снова жив. Ты отбросил все сомнения и вот.  
  
— И вот, — повторил Армитаж, оглядывая круг.   
  
Он свёл брови, смотря на предметы, обозначившие стороны света, и алтарь, а затем прошёлся глазами по комнате: по чёрной стене, увешанной картинами с печальными образами, и наконец взгляд остановился на окне. Собирался дождь и Милли пыталась попасть внутрь. Он поднялся на ноги, вышел из круга (что могло ему навредить?) и во всей своей обнажённой красе влез на кровать, чтобы открыть окно и загрести свою кошку. Бен смотрел, как он целует её в макушку, шепча какой-то слащавый бред; сердце грозилось выпрыгнуть из груди.  
  
Он подавил постыдный всхлип и заговорил как можно более обычным голосом:  
  
— Пойдём в душ? Только без кота.  
  
— Я и не собирался, дурак, — он прижал Миллисент крепче и поцеловал её в нос. Будто ему было куда выглядеть ещё милее.  
  
— Я мог бы трахнуть тебя, — предложил Бен. — Бёдра, например. А там посмотрим.  
  
Армитаж хмыкнул.  
  
— Посмотрим, — повторил он. — Звучит, как план. Не самый лучший, но план, — он улыбнулся Бену робко, нежно, с надеждой.  
  
— Тогда пошли, — сказал Бен.  
  
Заморосил дождь.

**Author's Note:**

> [Также здесь.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7514118)  
>     
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> [Группа ВКонтакте](https://vk.com/imanchoress) (там можно обнаружить коллажи и арты и лайкнуть их)  
> [tumblr](https://wthawd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
